Dangerous Romance
by Psi Fi
Summary: It starts, when MacGyver does Murdoc and Cassian a favor. Afterward, a series of brief encounters leads to a compromise and a relationship. Murdoc wasn't exactly lying, when he called MacGyver and his friends "our little family."
1. The Dance

**May 2017. Tuesday, 10 A.M.**

Macgyver woke slowly, but easily. There was no lingering headache or any other pain, though his mouth was a bit dry. The coffee had definitely been a mistake, though he wondered how someone managed to drug coffee bought from a street vendor. So, just another Tuesday. Macgyver took stock of his situation, a bit surprised to find himself in a comfortable armchair and not at all surprised that he was cuffed. As he began fiddling with the lock on the cuffs, Macgyver heard a too-familiar whistling of "Home on the Range." He froze, as Murdoc stepped out from behind him. The assassin sat down in a similar armchair across from Macgyver and smiled brightly.

"Hello again, Angus. It's been far too long."

"That's up for debate. I'm a bit surprised that I'm in such good shape...way better than last time."

"Well, be fair, Angus. Last time you had my son. This time, OH, this time is very, very different."

"Fine. So? Why am I here?"

"I have a tre_men_dous favor to ask of you," Murdoc admitted, a small grimace interrupting, for the briefest moment, his toothy grin. "I need you to go on a date with me."

Macgyver blinked, running those words through his head two or three times.

"I can't imagine why you would ever want that."

"Yes, well, we'll deal with your self-esteem issues later," Murdoc promised, amused. "For now, I just want to emphasize that this..._request_, though coming from me, is not for my benefit."

"I'm morbidly curious how our going on a 'date' would benefit anyone-you, me, or otherwise."

"Therein lies a tale...and do pay attention, Macgyver, because this is all relevant. After reuniting with Cassian, I, of course, had to find a new school for him. Being who I am, it is somewhat progressive and far more tolerant of...individualism than you might expect from an expensive boarding school. Unfortunately, not all of the teachers are quite as onboard as I would like."

"I'm not helping you assassinate one of your son's teachers," Macgyver said, frowning sternly.

"Well, of course not!" Murdoc agreed, laughter bubbling up from his chest. "I wouldn't dream of asking you to...well, okay, yes, I would. That's not the point. Look. My son was caught holding hands with another boy. The school itself has no problem with that. He didn't get in trouble, though I think a small lecture on decorum, time and place and all that, was delivered. But, Mr. _Reuter _wasn't satisfied. He had a private talk with the boys. He assured them that their fathers would not approve."

His smile long gone, Murdoc took a deep breath, his long fingers digging into the arms of his chair. Angus wasn't far wrong. Killing Reuter certainly had crossed Murdoc's mind, but he couldn't do that. Only messy, amateur assassins killed for such personal reasons. Murdoc was a professional. The teacher's death would be far too risky and the list of suspects in his murder far too short. Besides, he didn't want to bring death that close to his son. He suspected having one of your teachers murdered wasn't healthy, life lessons aside.

"Murdoc?" Macgyver asked, warily.

"He told my son that _I_ would be _disappointed_ in him!"

"Murdoc. You can fix that yourself," Macgyver assured him, not knowing why he was bothering. "Just talk to Cassian."

"I did!" Murdoc snapped, grimacing, before conceding, "And, it mostly worked. _MOSTLY_. For the first time, my son didn't entirely believe me. Words like that can cut deep. A father's disapproval...it can be devastating."

"Okay, yeah, that's true. Time's on your side, though. The longer you continue to support and accept him, the more confident he'll grow."

"But, in the meantime, he'll be doubting himself and me!" Murdoc protested, shaking his head in denial.

"What's the alternative, then?"

"I prove it to him!"

"By going on a date with me? You could just show him a picture of me and say I'm your boyfriend."

"Oh, please, Macgyver," Murdoc scoffed. "I've kept my son innocent, not stupid."

"I'm not following here, Murdoc. What is your plan? Us go on a date and you take photos? You take him with us on a date?"

"Getting closer!" Murdoc praised, all smiles once more. "As it happens, the school is holding a dance this weekend and I've been asked to chaperone."

"Whoa, wait!" Macgyver interrupted, shaking his head. "You. Are planning on being a CHAPERONE?"

"Participating in school events is an essential part of good parenting, Angus," Murdoc lectured. "Children need their parents to take interest in such a large part of their little lives."

"Did you _read_ that somewhere?"

"Mm-hm," Murdoc agreed, nodding. "I've done a lot of reading on parenting, since my son was born. I do lack some of the instincts most parents have, so I needed to learn the correct behavior to raise my son in a nurturing way. I'm very good at research."

"The school year's practically over. Why are they holding a dance now?"

"It's the End of Term dance, of course. It's a tradition."

"And, the chaperones are allowed to bring dates?"

"Certainly. It's a dance! Didn't your school hold dances?"

"I try not to remember them. So, one more question. Why _me_ out of all of humanity?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Murdoc said, indulgently. "I find you far more tolerable than most other humans. You're so much fun, Angus!"

"Even if I wanted to do you a favor? This would never work. I can't go off to Europe, without telling anyone. Jack would follow me, just like last time. And, in case you've forgotten, I'm supposed to be _arresting_ you, not dating you."

"Mm, true," Murdoc agreed, then shrugged. "I think it's time to discuss what _you_ will be getting out of this."

"What I'm getting out of it?" Macgyver asked, genuinely surprised.

"Of course, Angus! I'm not going to ask a large, international favor of you, without offering something in return."

"I'm afraid to ask, but what are you planning on giving me?"

Murdoc leaned forward, into Macgyver's personal space.

"Andre Pachis, Peter Kokot, and Vlad Myska."

"You have them?" Macgyver asked, then frowned. "Are they still alive? Dammit, Murdoc..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Boyscout!" Murdoc interrupted, chuckling. "I _don't_ have them. But. If you agree to do this, I will give you information that will help you catch them."

"So, three bank account numbers?"

"No one ever appreciates my little life lessons. Ah, well. No. Matty would never agree to such a flimsy offering. If you do this, I will provide you complete information, that will make catching them annoyingly simple. If I can get the information in time, I'll tell you what they had for breakfast that morning."

"Jack will never let me go alone."

"I never thought he would. He's welcome to tag along. Out of sight. I only insist that my son never know he was there."

"That's another thing that makes me suspicious. Why would you let us know where your son's school is?"

"Final exams are over after this week. After the dance, Cassian and I will be leaving. You go with me to the dance and help me reassure my son. Three days later, I will deliver information making the arrests of Pachis, Kokot, and Myska a walk in the park."

"I can't make a decision for the entire team."

"Oh, hardly. Go. Discuss it, work it out. Plan."

"How will I let you know our decision?"

Murdoc pulled the business card of a fancy boutique from his pocket and placed it on Macgyver's knee.

"If you agree, just go to that shop. There's a package waiting for you there. If you pick it up, I know you agree."

"What's in the package?"

"It's a clothing store, Angus. The package contains clothes. You can't just show up with whatever dreary thing is hanging in your closet."

"You don't trust my taste in clothes?"

"You still haven't lost the ridiculous jacket."

"I'll take that as a no."

Murdoc smiled fondly, standing up. Macgyver wished he wouldn't do that. He wasn't sure which creeped him out more: his would-be killer showing open affection or the uneasy warmth it created in him. He also wasn't sure which pissed him off more. He reminded himself that Murdoc's kill count, which had come close to including his friends, was all that mattered...and keeping it from growing any larger. Murdoc headed for the door, leaving Macgyver to open his cuffs on his own.

"I still can't believe you're chaperoning a dance."

"I know, right?" Murdoc agreed cheerfully, then shut the door behind him, disappearing from view.

**Tuesday, 12 P.M.**

"Okay, Macgyver, why did you ask for this meeting?" Matty asked, sternly. "You were supposed to be here hours ago."

"I was kidnapped by Murdoc this morning," Macgyver admitted, bluntly.

"Son of a..." Jack began, but Bozer interrupted.

"Are you okay, Mac? You look okay."

"I am. We had a civilized talk about schools and children and assassins asking for weird favors."

"What favor?" Matty asked.

"He wants me to be his date at a school dance, so Cassian won't think Murdoc is disappointed in him for holding hands with one of his male classmates."

"Did you just say school dance?" Riley asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. The school asked Murdoc to be one of the chaperones at their end of term dance."

"Not sure who's crazier: the school for doing that or Murdoc for thinking you would agree," Bozer said, shaking his head.

"Pretty sure Murdoc always wins the 'who's crazier' contest," Riley answered.

"Does Murdoc have any reason to think you would agree, Mac?" Matty asked, warily.

"Oh, yeah..."

"YEAH?! No. No way on this Earth!" Jack argued, fuming. "We aren't doing anything for that slimy..."

"He'll give us enough information to capture Victor Myska, Andre Pachis, and Peter Kokot."

"He says he will," Jack scoffed.

"Yeah, that's what he says," Macgyver agreed.

"And, I'm guessing you're supposed to go alone?"

"Nope. You're welcome to come along, provided you stay entirely out of sight...Cassian's sight."

"HE'S UP TO SOMETHING!"

"Probably. And playing along is the best way to find out what that is," Matty said firmly. "And, in the unlikely event that Murdoc isn't playing some twisted game...we can't pass up a chance to capture those three men. Pachis is one of the largest illegal gun dealers in Europe. Myska's the go-to guy for money laundering. And Kokot! He has a kill count that rivals Murdoc's. Mac. Are you willing to take the risk?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Are you nuts?!"

"Jack. Come on. You'll be there. Whether Murdoc's up to something or not, we can't afford to ignore this," Riley lectured softly.

"But, I don't have to actually go to the dance, right? I'm to keep out of sight, in the shadows?"

"Those are Murdoc's rules. Supposedly, we'll go to the dance, then leave. He'll disappear with Cassian the next day. Two days after that, we get the promised information."

"All right. Contact him and agree."

"You got it. Come on, Jack."

"Come where?" Jack asked, even as he followed Macgyver out the door.

"We're going to a fancy clothing store," Macgyver told him, handing over the business card Murdoc had given him.

"Huh."

**Tuesday 1 P.M.**

The clothing store had a friendlier atmosphere than Macgyver had expected. Sure, everything was tastefully and precisely arranged, with the fixtures polished to a high gloss. The colors, though, were mild greens and blues. Neither the staff or other customers so much as blinked at his and Jack's casual clothing of jeans and shirts. The sales lady who approached smiled at them with genuine warmth.

"Hello, I'm Rebecca. May I help you?"

"My name is Angus Macgyver. I'm here to pick up a package?"

"Oh, certainly, Mr. Macgyver! It's at this counter over here."

At the counter, Rebecca placed a large white box in front of Macgyver.

"May I open it?" Macgyver asked.

"Certainly, it's already paid for. It's yours."

Macgyver smiled a bit too brightly at her, nodding. Jack stepped up, placing a hand on Macgyver's shoulder.

"I'll do it, if you want."

"You seem a bit nervous," Rebecca said, hesitantly.

"Oh, well. The guy who ordered this and I...we don't always have similar tastes. He referred to my closet as 'dreary.'"

Rebecca laughed, kindly.

"Well, that wasn't nice. Here. Let me show you."

She opened the box, revealing a very sharp suit, done in a cream color, with a green vest and tie. Macgyver reached up and gently brushed his fingers over the sleeve, fairly certain that the suit was made of good silk. He took a breath, then forced himself to smile again.

"Wow, I gotta hand it to him. I like that. Uh. Should I try it on?"

"Probably," Rebecca agreed. "He gave fairly specific measurements, but no two suits are really the same. It's best to find out now, if you'll need any alterations. The dressing room is right over here."

Macgyver went into the dressing room and changed into the suit. He grimaced at his reflection. As far as he could tell, the suit fit perfectly. Too perfectly. It was also light and comfortable in a way that made Macgyver's skin crawl and anger burn through him. He knew too well where the money for this suit had come from. Forcing himself to calm down, he put on a smile and exited the dressing room.

"Well? What do you think?"

Jack whistled, but Macgyver could hear the anger in it. Jack had no illusions about and no liking for Murdoc. Rebecca just smiled, pleased.

"Oh, you look wonderful!" she declared, circling him and tugging lightly on the suit in places. "I don't think this needs any adjustments at all! Are you comfortable?"

"Little too much so, honestly," Macgyver said, smiling. "Thank you."

"It's our pleasure. I'll let you get dressed. Let me know, if you need anything else."

"Sure."

**Friday 5:25 P.M. German time.**

Macgyver tugged nervously at the cuffs of his suit. On Wednesday morning, he'd received in the mail plane tickets, hotel keys, and a set of instructions from Murdoc. The assassin was supposed to be picking Macgyver up in five minutes. The dinner and dance were supposed to last from six to eleven p.m. Jack had rented a car and would follow behind them, though not too closely, of course.

"You ready for this, Mac?"

"Yeah, I'm ready as I'm ever going to be."

A sharp knock rattled the door. Jack grimaced, going over and yanking it open. Murdoc stood just outside, grinning happily. Macgyver rolled his eyes at Murdoc's suit. It was utterly black, except for the shirt, which was a very dark gray.

"Why, Jack, how good to see you!" Murdoc said, smugly. "Is Macgyver ready?"

"Yeah, I am," Macgyver answered, coming up behind Jack.

Murdoc raked his eyes over Macgyver from head to toe, his smile brightening.

"Angus, you look splendid!"

"Yeeeahh, you bought him a real nice suit with your blood money," Jack drawled sarcastically.

"I did, didn't I?" Murdoc agreed with mock cheer.

"I want to know how you knew my measurements so exactly."

"Oh, that's easy. I just took the measurements of your clothes, the ones I knew fit you best."

"You broke into his house," Jack said angrily.

"I didn't think he minded visitors, the place is so absurdly easy to get into."

"We should get going," Macgyver said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, we should. The car is waiting. Bye, Jack!"

"Oh, I won't be that far away, Murdoc."

"Just remember to stay out of sight," Murdoc warned, his voice cold.

"Yeah, yeah, the little tykes won't get a peek at me," Jack said sassily.

"Come on, Angus. We'll be late."

Macgyver followed Murdoc to his car, somehow not surprised, but still bewildered, when Murdoc held the passenger door open for him. Macgyver didn't bother commenting, just got in and buckled his seatbelt. He wasn't expecting a smooth drive, not with his favorite psychopath behind the wheel. Murdoc surprised him, though, driving at a moderate speed and displaying appropriate courtesy to other drivers.

They reached the school, which, to Macgyver's eyes, looked almost as large as Hogwarts. Remembering Murdoc's sarcastic 'Ten points for Gryffindor, Angus!,' Macgyver wondered, if Murdoc had read the books or watched the movies, with Cassian. Maybe, he mused, Harry Potter really had just become that interwoven into their culture, that even assassins quoted it, at random. He was tempted to ask, but decided not to. Murdoc liked being mysterious, so Macgyver would humor him. The less he knew of Murdoc as a person, the better. Probably.

Murdoc finally parked in a small, very full, parking lot on one side of the school, before hopping out of the car, seeming eager. Macgyver got out on his side, before Murdoc could start to come around and assist him. Murdoc waited for Macgyver to join him, then offered him his arm, smirking. Macgyver rolled his eyes and grabbed Murdoc's hand, instead.

"I'm not going in there hanging off your arm, like some meek boy toy," he scolded mildly.

Murdoc's smile brightened, as he gave a delighted chuckle.

"Whatever you say, Angus," Murdoc assured Macgyver, wrapping his long, warm fingers around Macgyver's hand. "We certainly don't want to give that impression!"

"Come on," Macgyver said, sighing slightly, walking off, towing Murdoc behind.

"You don't know the way," Murdoc objected, fighting back a snicker.

"I'll manage."

In a rare moment of self-clarity, Murdoc knew he had to stop laughing. If he didn't, he was going to sound as deranged as people accused him of being. He tried to focus on his objective. Still, it was such a treat to have Angus here, this way. He took pride in convincing such a boyscout to even _pretend_ to date him. And, really, what Murdoc had said before was so true! Angus was such fun! Of course, it also didn't hurt that he really did look good in that suit.

Murdoc shoved that thought away. This wasn't a real date and, like so many things, it meant nothing. It was a business transaction. Macgyver was here, because he was _tolerable_ and ridiculously trust-worthy. Sure, Murdoc could have charmed some idiot on the streets, but he wouldn't want to bring some random stranger anywhere near Cassian. After all, Murdoc had been just another person on the street to a lot of now-dead people. He hadn't survived this long, by taking risks. Murdoc took a long breath, trying to shut down the annoying excitement he felt bubbling up in his chest. After tonight, Cassian would be safe and his little issue would be solved. Then, _then_, Murdoc could go back to properly hunting Macgyver and his friends.

"What name are you going by?" Macgyver asked, as they reached the doors.

"Dennis Murdoc."

"Is that your real name?" Macgyver asked, mostly curious.

"I have legal documentation for it."

"Meaning, no."

"Meaning, the idea of a "real" name is absurd. Being born with it doesn't make one name more real than any other. There's no meaning to names, Macgyver. They're just markers."

"Of course," Macgyver agreed dryly, opening the door and waving Murdoc through.

Murdoc complied, giving the infuriating, creepy smile that so often provoked violence in others. True to form, Macgyver didn't react as everyone else did, but simply shook his head. Murdoc grabbed his hand again and led him deeper into the school, towards the brightest lit area. He picked up the pace, the excitement of his 'date,' being replaced with the anticipation of seeing his son. Macgyver kept up, finding himself shortly in a brightly lit and richly decorated dining hall.

Boys and girls in suits and fancy dresses ran around amongst their parents. People were sitting at long tables that had been draped in white cloths and given centerpieces of candles and brightly colored flowers. Macgyver looked at Murdoc and found him scanning the room, with equal wariness and enthusiasm. Finally, the wariness faded and Murdoc gave a satisfied hum. He headed deeper into the crowd, toward a young boy with his own dark hair and, presumably, his mother's lighter eyes.

"Cassian," Murdoc called out, when they were within a few feet of the boy.

"Dad!" Cassian said, eagerly, running and throwing himself at his father.

Murdoc caught Cassian in a hug, holding him close for a couple of moments, before pulling back slightly. Cassian grinned up at Murdoc, then spotted Macgyver, his joy turning to confusion.

"Who is this, Dad?"

"This is my date, Angus Macgyver. Do you remember me mentioning him?"

"The guy who makes cool stuff from things just lying around?"

"That's right, buddy."

"Hi, Mr. Macgyver!" Cassian greeted, offering his hand.

"It's good to get to meet you, Cassian," Macgyver said, warmly, shaking his hand.

"Are you really dating my dad?" Cassian asked, a bit warily, but with hope, too.

"Yeah. Is that all right?" Macgyver asked, now not entirely sure if the boy would like the idea of sharing his dad with someone else.

"Sure!" Cassian agreed, his smile brightening, much like Murdoc's did at times.

"Excellent," Murdoc murmured, smiling proudly. "Why don't we find our seats."

"Oh, we're right over here!"

Cassian led them to a table in the center-left of the room. Macgyver took revenge for his opened car door, by pulling Murdoc's chair out for him. Murdoc took his seat, shaking his head in amusement. How very assertive of Macgyver! Cassian looked pleased, too, apparently taking the gesture as...whatever it would be to the average person. Chivalry? Manners? Attentiveness? Murdoc shook off the question, as Macgyver sat next to him. He wore the same slight smirk on his lips that he'd had, when Murdoc had first been arrested.

"Am I allowed to ask what you do for work?"

"Sure. I work at a think tank, in California. Science stuff."

"Wow. Are you a doctor?"

"No," Macgyver denied, with a slight laugh, as servers began placing plates loaded with roast, potatoes, and broccoli in front of them. "I studied physics at MIT, but I don't have a doctorate. Do you like science, Cassian?"

"It's okay. I really like history though. Science has too much math."

"Cassian's kryptonite," Murdoc teased.

"Yeah, pretty much," Cassian admitted, openly, before shoving a piece of broccoli in his mouth.

"That's okay. I only started liking history, when I studied it on my own. All that memorizing dates and stuff just seemed pointless."

"That stuff's boring. Have you ever seen a show called _Horrible Histories_? That's what got me interested. I started watching and reading stuff that told about people and not just battles and government."

"I haven't, but I'll have to check that out," Macgyver promised.

"It'll certainly cure you of taking people too seriously," Murdoc said, chuckling.

"Da-ad!" Cassian said, sighing.

"I'm sorry, sorry," Murdoc said hastily, raising his hands in surrender.

"Dad isn't always, y'know, a 'people' person," Cassian apologized. "He's nice! He just doesn't always get people."

"Yeah, I've noticed that a bit."

"You're still here, though," Cassian reminded him, a bit worried, but Macgyver just grinned, shrugging.

"Yes, I am."

"Eat," Murdoc instructed lightly, picking up his own fork.

Cassian obeyed, but not without a small snicker at his dad's expense. Macgyver watched the exchange, feeling a wealth of sorrow for the boy, that took all of his training to hide. One day soon, he would have to take this away from Cassian, putting Murdoc permanently in jail. He didn't feel sorry for Murdoc, per se. He'd made his own, terrible choices. The boy, though...Cassian was just a child who loved his father. Macgyver hadn't expected them to be so close, imagining Murdoc as a distant father, whose dark nature was hidden only by absence.

Macgyver sternly reminded himself that no matter how well Murdoc had crafted his role as a good father, it was still just a role he was playing.

Fortunately, Murdoc and Cassian seemed to be used to eating in companionable silence. Macgyver couldn't think of anything to talk about that wasn't a minefield. Cassian exchanged a few comments with nearby friends and Murdoc and Macgyver both got introduced to some parents, which Murdoc handled with appallingly easy charm. Mostly, though, Macgyver just enjoyed the delicious dinner quietly.

The difficult part of the evening began with the headmaster standing up and asking for all of the chaperones to go to the dance floor and wait for the students. Smirking, Murdoc stood, holding his hand out to Macgyver, who took it smoothly, standing up.

"We'll see you in a little while, Cassian," Murdoc promised, winking.

"Have fun," Cassian said, giving a little wave.

"Oh, we always do," Murdoc assured him.

"Speak for yourself," Macgyver said under his breath, once they were well out of earshot.

"You really need to practice lying, Angus. You're terrible at it and that's not good in a government agent," Murdoc whispered back, his words tickling Macgyver's ear.

"Then it's a good thing everyone thinks I work for a think tank," Macgyver answered, smirking.

They entered the school gymnasium, standing just inside, while their eyes adjusted to the lower lighting and the flashing party lights. Music was playing, though the volume hadn't yet been turned up. Four other sets of parents and their dates were standing awkwardly to one side. Smiling, Murdoc approached them, stalking up at a steady pace. Macgyver tightened his hand slightly on Murdoc's, tugging back just a bit.

"Mr. Reuter," Murdoc greeted silkily, stopping in front of a tall man, with graying hair and uneasy eyes. An attractive, motherly woman stood by Reuter, with her hand on his arm.

"Mr. Murdoc, welcome back," Mr. Reuter replied, holding out his hand.

Murdoc made a show of releasing Macgyver's hand, before taking Mr. Reuter's and giving it a strong, tight shake.

"Reuter. Mrs. Reuter. This is my date, Mr. Angus Macgyver. We met, when I was traveling in the States."

Reuter swallowed a bit, giving Macgyver a gracious nod and extending his hand again. Macgyver shook it, his grip lighter, but no more friendly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Macgyver. Welcome to our school."

"Thanks. It's good to be here," Macgyver responded.

Reuter sighed, raising his hands.

"All right. I am capable of swallowing my pride. My discussion with Cassian and his friend was...presumptuous. I should not have made assumptions about your views. I apologize. To both of you."

"Thank you," Murdoc said, smiling.

"Yeah. Thanks," Macgyver agreed.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," Murdoc said, smiling a bit too brightly.

Macgyver nodded, then watched Murdoc walk away, somewhat relieved, when he went into the door marked as a restroom. Reuter shifted.

"How long have you known Mr. Murdoc?"

"A couple of years now," Macgyver answered, shrugging.

"Then, you've been dating for a while?"

"No, that's...a recent development."

"You're a brave man."

"SIMON!" Mrs. Reuter objected. "I apologize for my husband, Mr. Macgyver. Mr. Murdoc has never been anything, but polite."

"My wife finds him charming," Mr. Reuter admitted, then a gave a laugh. "Well, she's right. He is polite. He just..."

"He can be a bit much," Macgyver admitted, grinning. "He seems a bit aloof, I guess."

"Aloof? Yes, I suppose that could be it. I'm sorry, again. I don't mean to seem critical."

"No, it's okay. He tends to rub people the wrong way. Well, until they get to know him, that is."

"Yes, I see what you mean. And, I get the feeling he was _not_ raised in this sort of environment."

"No, I don't think he was," Macgyver said, softly, remembering their discussion on fathers.

Murdoc came striding back, coming to stand a bit too close to Macgyver. He began to say something, but then the children started entering the room and the music's volume increased considerably. Deciding they'd paid Mr. Reuter enough attention, Macgyver grabbed Murdoc's hand, as Walk the Moon began singing "One Foot".

"If you'll excuse us," he told Reuter, who hid his relief. "I like this song. Come on, Dennis."

"Whatever you say," Murdoc promised, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"There's a desert in my blood and a storm in your eyes  
Am I the king of nothing at all?  
Then you're the queen of nothing at all  
Well, I remember the fight and I forget the pain..."

"So eager to dance, Angus?"

"You want to sell this right? And, it gets you away from Reuter," Macgyver said, leading Murdoc into a series of dance steps.

"Oh, don't worry. He's safe. A week from now and I'll have forgotten he exists."

"Good."

They danced and Macgyver was a bit surprised at how easily they moved together. They both seemed to know a passable amount of modern dance steps, though Murdoc led Macgyver through some older ones as well, during the next couple of songs. During the few slow dances, they moved through the children, keeping order. They danced all the fast dances, though, acting exactly like a couple on a date. Murdoc took Macgyver's hands and twirled him around, then brought him to an abrupt halt.

"Angus. Look! Look at Cassian."

Macgyver did as he was told, quickly searching for and finding Cassian in the crowd. He was dancing with another boy. They seemed to be making up their own dance moves, talking and laughing, with their heads close together. Looking back at Murdoc, Macgyver found him just staring at his son, a content smile on his face.

"Well. This seems to be working."

"He's a good kid," Murdoc declared, stubbornly.

"Yeah, he is," Macgyver agreed, kindly.

"Let's take a breather," Murdoc suggested, leading Macgyver out onto a large, stone balcony.

They leaned against the stone railing, breathing in the cool night air.

"Seriously. Why me tonight?"

Murdoc shrugged.

"No reason, not like you're imagining. You won't hurt Cassian and he was curious about you. I just...felt like it. That's my reason for a lot of things that I do."

"Is that why you shot Cage? I mean, why her? You've had the opportunity to shoot all of us. Mostly, you haven't bothered."

"She was never one of you and she's not as smart as she thinks she is. I don't like being underestimated."

"Why a gutshot, not a double tap?" Macgyver asked, then sighed angrily. "You knew you didn't kill her all along."

"I wasn't supposed to. It was a warning, from people who aren't quite ready to sever all ties with her."

Macgyver took a deep breath.

"I don't believe half of what you say. Most of it I hope isn't true."

"If it's any consolation, provoking you and Jack _is_ a lot of fun," Murdoc admitted, laughing. "Come on. Let's go back, before you get any angrier."

Murdoc became aware of the music playing again, listening to a male voice singing, "I don't know where the lights are taking us, but something in the night is dangerous. And nothing's holding back the two of us. Baby, this is getting serious..."

"'Dangerous.' David Guetta. Is it me or is tonight's music being disturbingly appropriate."

"_Dennis_. Shut up and dance with me."

"Mmm, no, they haven't played that one yet," Murdoc disagreed, chuckling.

"So, don't tempt them," Macgyver advised, taking Murdoc's hands again.

"Whatever you say," Murdoc said again, still laughing.

A couple of songs later and the deejay went old school, playing Chuck Berry's "The Twist."

"Ooo, a golden oldie!" Murdoc crowed. "Come on, Angus. Time to twist!"

"Nuh uh. No way. I don't do that," Macgyver said firmly.

"Y-you don't twist, what, on a first date?" Murdoc asked, incredulous. "Aw, why not?"

"Because every time I try to do that stupid dance, I land on my backside," Macgyver said, annoyed.

"You..." Murdoc laughed, shaking his head. "...are full of surprises. You've already done more complicated moves tonight, you realize."

"Yeah, that weren't the twist!"

"Come here," Murdoc ordered, pulling Macgyver close and placing one hand on Macgyver's waist and holding his hand with the other. "There, now you'll be nice and stable, until you get used to the move. Now, come on. Up on your toes!"

Sighing, Macgyver rolled his eyes, but obeyed, placing a hand on Murdoc's shoulder and standing on his toes.

"Good. Now, just swing your hips and move your heels from side to side. Easy, right?" Murdoc asked cheerfully.

"Sure. Easy."

They danced the simple version for a few moments, then Murdoc released Macgyver a bit, so they were a little further apart, held together only by their hands.

"Okay, a little more complicated now," he warned.

"Whatever happens is your fault," Macgyver told him, though he was smiling now.

"Water is wet, yes," Murdoc said, rolling his eyes. "Put your foot forward and use that to twist. Good, now the other."

Macgyver complied, feeling a bit more wobbly, but slowly finding his balance. He silently admitted Murdoc was a patient teacher, as the song switched to Bill Haley and "Rock Around the Clock." The trouble came, when Murdoc tried to teach him how to shift his front leg from heel to toe and back, to create the twisting motion. It really didn't help, when Murdoc let go of one of Macgyver's hands. Murdoc had no trouble with the twist at all, moving around energetically.

Murdoc wasn't paying enough attention, when Macgyver finally overwhelmed himself. His dancing became faster and more complicated than he could keep up with. Trying to shift to his heel, Macgyver lost his balance, falling over backward. Warned by the tug on his hand, Murdoc shifted his own weight to one side, though he wasn't able to keep standing. He landed in a pile next to Macgyver's legs, watching his date burst into chagrined laughter.

"See? Believe me now?" Macgyver accused, grinning. "Every. Time."

Murdoc just sat there, laughing. He pressed his cheek against Macgyver's knee, staring up at him fondly.

"You're adorable."

"Will you get up? We're surrounded by children," Macgyver scolded, shoving away that uneasy warmth again, needing to be away from the insidious warmth of Murdoc's cheek.

With an effort to stop laughing, Murdoc sprang easily to his feet. He took Macgyver's hands and pulled him upright, brushing him off just a bit. Cassian came over, wide-eyed and laughing, too.

"Are you all right?" he asked his dad.

"Sure, we're fine. We just took a bit of a tumble."

"We saw," Cassian said, snickering a bit. "I've never seen you go down like that before!"

"Yeah, that was my fault," Macgyver said, shaking his head, but smiling widely at the boy.

"That's okay. I guess that's just something that happens."

"It certainly is," Murdoc said generously. "Are you having fun, buddy?"

"Yeah! Are you?"

"A tremendous amount."

"Well, don't have too much fun. You are the chaperones!" Cassian teased.

"Oh, ha ha," Murdoc said, dryly, ruffling Cassian's hair.

"See you later!" Cassian running back over to his friends.

"I should have told him to walk," Murdoc mused, unconcerned.

"Too late now," Macgyver said, smirking a bit.

One of the night's slow dances began, with Reo Speedwagon singing "I Can't Fight this Feeling." Macgyver sympathized and wished he didn't.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow..."

Smirking, Murdoc took Macgyver's hand, placing his other hand back on Macgyver's waist, and led him into a waltz. The banter between them died and they simply danced, only occasionally and briefly daring to meet each other's eyes. Macgyver felt a terrible sadness flood his chest, squeezing his lungs. He took a deep breath, ignoring the sudden tension in Murdoc's arms. The song ended and they released their hands, pretending they hadn't spent the night freely grabbing and holding onto each other.

"I think that was the last dance," Murdoc observed casually.

"I think so," Macgyver agreed, as the lights brightened.

As the headmaster began thanking people for attending, Murdoc strode towards Cassian. _He_ was what this night had been about, not anything as silly as friendship with the blond boyscout! Unfortunately, Macgyver was right beside him, a fake smile straining his cheeks. He stood just a bit to one side, as Murdoc collected his son.

"That was great, Dad. I'm glad you and Mr. Macgyver were here."

"Oh, I wouldn't have missed it," Murdoc assured him, before turning casually to Macgyver. "Do you want me to drive you back to the hotel?"

"No, thank you. I've arranged a ride to the airport."

"Thank you for coming to the dance, Mr. Macgyver. I'm glad I got to meet you."

"Me, too. Thank you, Cassian."

"Do you have to go?"

"I'm afraid so. I have to work."

"Tomorrow?" Cassian said, incredulous.

"Well, no," Macgyver laughed. "The day after, though."

"He has an important project coming up in a couple of days," Murdoc added, smiling.

"Yeah. So, good night, Cassian. Dennis..."

"I'll be seeing you soon," Murdoc promised, his smile tight.

"Until then," Macgyver acknowledged, feeling a flare of anger. "Good night."

Murdoc and Cassian watched him walk away.

"Did he really _have_ to go?"

"Yes, Cassian."

"He didn't want to, though," Cassian said, soothingly, smiling up at Murdoc.

"Well," Murdoc said, giving a huff of laughter. "Maybe not, but that's how things are. And, we need to go too, if we're going to get an early start tomorrow. Come on, buddy. Time to get you to bed."

Murdoc walked Cassian to his room, coming to a dark conclusion. He was going to have to kill Macgyver sooner, rather than later, even if it meant giving him a death less than worthy of him. It was necessary. Angus Macgyver was becoming dangerous in ways Murdoc refused to contemplate.

Macgyver was thinking similar things about Murdoc. The man personified danger, danger and death, he reminded himself harshly. By the time he got to the car, where Jack was waiting, Macgyver was fuming silently. He threw himself into the passenger's seat and fastened his seatbelt, so it gave a hard click.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jack asked, alarmed.

"Nothing."

"Nothing. Talk to me, bro."

"Nothing happened!" Macgyver insisted. "He was telling the truth."

"Then why do you look ready to spit nails?"

"I had a good time tonight."

"Yeah? 'Cause you looked pissed off."

"I am pissed off, Jack! I am, _because I had a good time_!" Macgyver shouted, swallowing hard.

"Okay," Jack said soothingly. "I gotcha. He played a mind game on you. That's always annoying."

"No," Macgyver groaned. "You don't get it, Jack. He...he tried to teach me how to do the twist."

Jack couldn't help laughing.

"Oh, yeah? Did you land him on his ass?"

"Not really. I was on mine and he was sort of jumbled next to my legs. He was laughing and he said I'm adorable. And...he meant it," Macgyver said, somberly.

"Okay. He pays you weird compliments all the time, though."

"He meant it and I don't...he likes me! I just don't get it. If he likes me so much, _why does he want me dead_?!"

Jack winced, angry at Murdoc and alarmed by the note of hurt underneath all the anger in Macgyver's voice.

"Mac, I don't think he understands anything else. That's why he's a psycho killer."

"What if he wasn't?"

"Wasn't a psycho killer? I don't know, man. I never really thought about it."

"I have. I've gotten these, these glimpses of who he _could_ be. And, what he is... it's such a _waste_..."

"He'd be a badass good guy, I'll give him that," Jack admitted. "He's not, though."

"He seems like a good dad and that just kills me. He and Cassian are close and it kills me that I have to take some kid's dad away from him. I know that's wrong of me..."

"No, man, that isn't wrong of you. You know what it's like to lose your dad and you don't want Cassian to go through that. Mac, you've got such a good heart! But, see, that's just more reason why you gotta protect it, so guys like Murdoc don't break you into pieces. 'Cause, he will, maybe without even realizing it."

Leaning his head back against his car seat, Macgyver took a deep breath, then released it slowly. He nodded awkwardly.

"I know you're right. You are right."

"Yeah, I am. It sucks, dude, but that's how it is."

"Yeah. Let's go home, okay? I just want to go home."

"Absolutely. We're going home, now," Jack assured him, pulling out of the parking lot.


	2. Closer Closer Still

**Thursday 3 P.M. June 2018**

In a hayloft in Alabama, Murdoc stood behind a stack of crates, full of weapons and ammunition. Below, he could see the horse stables and the stables' owner, Daniel Lang, with two of his hirelings. Murdoc smirked, his pistol ready. Things would be almost perfect, if it weren't for the idiot standing next to him. Short, wiry, and dressed in jeans with a denim vest for a shirt, Neil Phillips was an annoying hayseed. Sadly, his uncle was one of the biggest crime bosses in the state. Murdoc despised him, but Roy Phillips, Lang's competitor, had insisted his nephew come along to get some experience.

Neil was caressing his own, stupidly expensive rifle like it was a lover and Murdoc seriously considered just shooting him and making up an excuse later.

Fortunately for Neil, MacGyver and Jack walked in, distracting Murdoc. Phillips, somehow, had found out that MacGyver and Jack would be posing as buyers that afternoon. Murdoc had been hired to take out the competition and the feds, too. That suited Murdoc just fine. Sure, MacGyver deserved a more creative, dramatic death, but Murdoc had to be practical. It was past time for their games to end and they could only end in one way.

"I think I'll take out Blondie first," Neil whispered.

"If you kill him, I'll kill you. That's MacGyver."

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend, yeesh. He's gonna be dead either way."

"Go ahead then, but you'll be next."

"Aw, screw you," Neil scoffed, then yelled. "Hey, MacGyver! Your boyfriend is here. You must've had a helluva fight, 'cause he took money to kill you."

"Shut up, you idiot!" Murdoc ordered, his voice angry, but still low. "You've given away your position and compromised mine!"

"It doesn't matter, Murdoc," Neil boasted, pulling a handgun out from a back holster and pointing it at Murdoc. "See, I'm gonna take you out, too! I think my uncle will be real impressed, if I take out a big-time assassin and save him a ton of money. Hear that, MacGyver? I'm gonna do you a favor and kill your boyfriend, first!"

"Murdoc?" MacGyver called out, somewhere between fury and concern.

"Why do they want you dead?" Lang demanded, drawing his revolver. "Who are you?"

Bracing his left hand on his right, Neil fired off two rounds, taking out Lang's henchmen. Lang turned, opening fire on Neil in return. Neil ducked back behind the crates on his side of the loft. Angry at missing Neil, Lang turned and shot at Jack, only to be shot down by him. Neil laughed, turning to shoot Murdoc, only to find him gone. Looking around, he didn't see Murdoc anywhere and assumed he had fled. Snickering, Neil turned back, aiming again at MacGyver.

"I warned you," Neil heard behind him, before Murdoc shot him, then his dead body fell out of sight behind the crates.

"Murdoc!" MacGyver called out again, heading for the ladders that led to the loft.

"I'm fine, Angus," Murdoc said, rolling his eyes. "You know, I wont let anyone else kill you, even if I was planning to end things today."

"Yeah, so come down here and try!" Jack challenged.

"Oh, Jack, I hate disappointing you. I'm sorry, but I just can't complete a hit for a client who has betrayed me. I'm sure Phillips knew what his nephew would decide to do."

"Okay. So, what are you going to do?" MacGyver asked, but received only silence for an answer.

MacGyver and Jack looked for him, but Murdoc had disappeared, leaving the loft window open.

**Friday 11 P.M. August 2018**

MacGyver and Jack walked silently through the indoor car park. They had the invoices and other evidence they had come to extract. With it, they could do significant damage to the drug business of the Braum cartel. They were only a few feet from their car, but it was rarely that easy for them.

The first thing they noticed was the pounding noise of feet, as several bodies converged in the area. Jack pulled his pistol, just as the first bullet whirled past them, towards the shadowy figure coming down the stairs on the other side.

"Hey! Who are you two?" one of the cartel's men shouted, angrily.

"Who cares? Kill them!" another demanded, harshly.

Jack opened fire, as bullets flew towards him and MacGyver, driving them apart. MacGyver went left, hoping to make it to the car. The bullet fire was too heavy and he found himself driven even further left. Mac ducked inside a large, green pickup truck, trying to get his bearings and form a plan. Jack was nowhere in sight, though he called out to MacGyver his voice echoing.

Things were getting worse. The cartel had numbers on their side. They fanned out, trying to surround the intruders. Mac was preparing to make a run for shelter closer to his car, when strong hands grabbed his shoulders, pushing him into an open car behind him. MacGyver shoved away his fight or flight reflex, hoping Jack would climb into the driver's seat beside him.

MacGyver somehow wasn't surprised, when Murdoc sat beside him instead.

"Why, Angus, fancy meeting you here!"

Any further pleasantries had to wait, as bullets struck close to the car. Murdoc reversed quickly, shifting to drive, while still moving, and speeding for the exit.

"Murdoc, Jack is still back there!" MacGyver protested, furious.

"He's already made it to your car and we'd never reach him alive."

Any small hope of a clean getaway quickly disappeared, as four cartel cars chased after them. Murdoc and MacGyver lost two of them, when they followed Jack. Murdoc had turned left, but Jack kept going straight.

"Good boy, Jack," Murdoc praised quietly.

"Yeah, great. I have no idea where to meet him."

"You don't have a rendezvous point?" Murdoc asked, incredulous.

"We were in one place...together!"

"Well, that's no excuse."

MacGyver just rolled his eyes, glancing back at their pursuers. Traffic had pushed them back a bit, but they were gaining again.

"Don't sulk, Angus. Jack can't turn and fire any more than I can. He should have a hand free. Call him!"

"I can't," MacGyver told him flatly.

Murdoc was oddly silent after that. Looking, MacGyver found Murdoc shooting small glances his way, laughing quietly.

"What?!"

"You destroyed his phone again, didn't you? Why don't you just carry a spare around for parts?"

MacGyver faced ahead again, making a show of ignoring Murdoc.

"I'm serious, Angus! I'm starting to feel quite genuine sympathy for him and my brain doesn't like making that chemical."

"That's what sympathy is to you? Just a chemical?"

"Well, it is. Oh, how did the hunt for Pachis, Kokot, and Myska go?"

"They're in custody, thanks. Speed up. Braum's men are almost on us," MacGyver warned.

"Good," Murdoc said cheerfully, pulling hard into the right-hand lane and hitting his brakes.

The move sent their tail flying past them and Murdoc took the opportunity to open fire, shooting first at the occupant of their pursuer's passenger seat. He then shot at their tires. MacGyver winced, as shots flew back and forth, noting they had come to a small, business area.

"Murdoc! Will you quit?! What if you hit some mom out shopping?"

"She'll have chosen a bad night to get groceries," Murdoc said, as he watched the cartel car spin out, crashing into a bus stop shelter.

"You are such a bastard."

"Naughty Angus! Do boyscouts get demerits for foul language? Come on! We'll be dead, if I don't fire back."

"Sure, because two wrongs _always_ make a right," MacGyver scoffed.

"They started it," Murdoc said, as he peeled off again, making a sharp turn, in an effort to lose the final car.

"Knowing you I doubt that."

"I'll have you know I was playing avenging angel tonight," Murdoc declared. "Let me tell you a sad story, Angus. There was a hard-working young man, married, with a small child. Said man had just finished pulling a double shift at his low-paying job and was getting some well-deserved sleep, in the early afternoon. Mommy and child were playing at the park. Some nasty drug dealers had set up a lab next door, but they had cut corners. The lab blew up, catching the apartments next door on fire. Our hero died in the blaze."

"Braum cartel drug dealers, I take it."

"Indeed. So, the widow made an appeal for justice and I agreed to help. I mean, I fully support people's right to fry their brains and for entrepreneurs to do business. Still. Cutting corners and blowing up labs...that's just irresponsible!"

"The next time we capture you, we're not going to send you to prison," MacGyver promised. "I'm going to make sure they put you in a mental hospital."

"Why? There's no treatment for what ails me, Angus."

"It can't hurt to try."

"I'm a weapon. The best you can do is aim me in your preferred direction."

"You're not a weapon. You're a person. And, killing someone? Is _never_ an act of charity. Try donating to a soup kitchen instead."

Murdoc decided not to mention the suitcase of money he'd stolen from the cartel to be laundered and given to the widow.

"What makes you think I don't? I have to set an example for Cassian."

"Mur-doc," MacGyver gritted out, leaning his head against the car seat and squeezing his eyes closed. "You...ugh!"

"It's not my fault you get upset even at the mention of death. Sometimes, death _is_ kindness, MacGyver."

"Not for the dead person."

"Well, no, but for other people."

"Oh, so suggesting I kill my dad was an act of kindness?" MacGyver asked, sarcastically.

"Yes!" Murdoc said, almost sounding hurt. "I was being supportive by offering helpful advice. Isn't there something in the good guy rules about taking things in the spirit they're intended?"

"Okay, fine. But, I don't kill people and you know that. I'm certainly not killing my own dad! You see death as the answer to far too many problems."

"Well, you know what they say. When all you have is a hammer, everything becomes a nail."

"All you have...Murdoc, you have plenty of things, besides a good aim!" MacGyver protested. "You're smart, you're educated, you have charisma, you even have common sense, sort of. The only thing you really lack is morality."

"Jack uses a gun. Does he lack morality?"

"Jack only kills when he _has_ to and in service to our government, to save innocent people."

"Well, I tried that and the government turned me down."

"You don't have to kill..."

"I found Jack!" Murdoc interrupted, pulling in behind Jack's remaining pursuer.

"Yeah, but we still haven't lost our last tail."

"And I'm out of bullets. Is there _any_ chance I can get you to change the clip for me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Murdoc. Find another, non-fatal, way. I know you _can_."

Murdoc put on more speed, driving some cars off the road, as he passed Jack's tail and caught up with him. He rolled down his window and motioned for Jack to do the same. Jack rolled down his passenger window, glaring incredulously at Murdoc.

"What are you doing here?!" Jack shouted.

"Common enemy, but I'm out of bullets," Murdoc shouted back, over the wind. "Throw me a gun!"

"What?! No chance, Fruit Loop! I only have one and I'm saving the rest of my bullets, in case you try something!"

"I won't, I swear!" Murdoc promised, smiling ingratiatingly.

"I only got the one!" Jack reminded him, rolling his window back up.

"Why would we believe anything you say?" MacGyver asked, pointedly.

"Naivety?" Murdoc guessed, grinning. rolling his own window up.

"We're not that naive," MacGyver assured him, smiling. "Looks like you'll have to do things my way, after all."

"I like it better, when _you_ do things your way."

"Oh, for...fine," MacGyver said, sighing, though with a slight smile. "Let me have your cell phone?"

Murdoc laughed, but obediently handed his phone over.

"At least mine are intended to be thrown away."

"Uh huh," MacGyver muttered, already pulling the phone apart and starting to rearrange bits. Looking up briefly, he found Murdoc watching him. "Eyes on the road, please."

"It's not fun, if I don't know what you're doing!"

"I'll tell you. Eyes on the road!" MacGyver insisted, waiting for Murdoc to focus on driving, before continuing, pulling a paperclip from his jacket. "I'm rewiring the phone to produce enough feedback to create a short, heavy burst of sonic energy. At worst, it will be enough to momentarily distract them. At best, the sound level might actually incapacitate them. The trick is getting it into their window."

"Give it to me," Murdoc ordered, waiting for MacGyver to comply, before adding, "How do I set it off?"

"Just press send," MacGyver instructed, as Murdoc lowered his window.

The lane beside Murdoc was blessedly free of traffic, so he did a tight u-turn. As he passed the astonished cartel thugs, he pressed send, then threw the phone into their car, managing to throw it hard enough to send it into the back seat. The noise must have been terrible, because the driver let go of the wheel. Spinning the car back around, Murdoc rammed into the cartel vehicle's rear, forcing it to drive onto the concrete median. The driver hadn't slowed down, so his car hit the median with enough force to flip his vehicle. Murdoc laughed, watching in the rearview mirror, as they sailed past.

Inspired by Murdoc's move, Jack did his own u-turn, managing to get behind the remaining pursuer. Murdoc pulled up along beside Jack, keeping the cartel thug from falling back. Foolishly, the cartel driver hit his brakes, hoping to take Jack's car out and get a shot at Murdoc. Jack swerved to one side, while Murdoc drove his car into the cartel car's side, sending it careening into a street lamp. Slowing down, Murdoc waited for Jack to catch up, then followed him down a side street. Jack parked in the lot of a closed clothing store, directly under a light. Grinning, Murdoc parked a few feet away.

"Well, we hope you enjoyed the ride," Murdoc said, as if reading a script. "Please drive with us again."

"You're going to let me just get out and walk away?" MacGyver asked, surprised.

"Well, Jack claims to have bullets and I don't. Of course, I might be lying. But, no one has a hit out on you, right now. I wasn't expecting to meet up with you, remember? So, I'll simply wish you a good night, MacGyver."

"Right," MacGyver said, bewildered, thinking Murdoc's reasoning sounded a bit...weak. "Yeah. Good night."

Grabbing the evidence, MacGyver got out of the car and walked towards Jack. He had his gun out, though pointed at the ground. MacGyver had taken a couple of steps towards Jack, when Murdoc pulled away, driving off down the road. Swallowing in relief, MacGyver paused, grinning up at Jack.

"Is this a win?" Jack asked, amazed.

"Yeah. I destroyed Murdoc's cell phone, too, though I think he enjoyed it."

"That guy just gets weirder and weirder."

**October 2018 Wednesday 1 P.M. Libya.**

MacGyver walked cautiously down the hall, eyes alert for any guards. Most of the terrorist forces had already been taken care of. MacGyver and Jack just had to deal with stragglers and find where they had hidden their prisoners. MacGyver heard a rough, shuffling sound from ahead on the right. Warily, he opened the door just a crack, peeking inside, ready to fight or find shelter. The room, though, had only a single occupant.

A tall man sat on a heavy, metal chair in the middle of the room. Apparently dangerous, the man's strong hands and legs were made safe with manacles and chains attaching them to the chair's arms and legs. A bag had been placed over his head and his clothes, slacks and a white t-shirt, were torn. A bit of blood was smeared down his neck. Dripping steadily, an i.v. released fluid into the prisoner's arm.

MacGyver rushed over, kneeling down in front of the prisoner. He removed the bag and the man's head darted forward, as if he intended to headbutt or bite MacGyver. The prisoner pulled abruptly back at the last second, as recognition set in. Both shocked, MacGyver and Murdoc stared at each other, before Murdoc grinned, giving a low laugh.

"Angus! Fancy meeting you here!"

MacGyver wasn't laughing.

Without the bag in place, MacGyver could see what a mess the terrorists had made of Murdoc. Heavy bruises and contusions covered his face. His lips were split and one eye was swollen shut. Involuntarily, MacGyver reached up and touched Murdoc's cheek, then hastily turned the move into an examination of Murdoc's injuries. Now that he was closer, MacGyver noticed the slight hitch in Murdoc's breathing. Hiccups.

"Let me guess," he said, gesturing to the iv bag. "Sodium pentathol?"

"I know, not very original of them," Murdoc said, regretfully. "Still, they've barely started with me. We haven't made it past fists and clubs."

MacGyver carefully moved his hands over Murdoc, looking for further injuries. He stiffened and gave a small grunt of pain, when MacGyver's fingers touched his right side.

"Hence, the cracked ribs," MacGyver said, sighing.

"It could be worse," Murdoc said philosophically.

"Right."

MacGyver gently removed i.v., then quickly released Murdoc's legs, followed by one of his arm manacles. He unwound the chain from the chair's arms, then refastened the loose manacle. Murdoc was free from the chair, but not from MacGyver.

"Oh, now, why the manacles, Angus?"

"You're here to kill someone and you're supposed to be in jail."

"I'm not though! I wasn't going to hurt anyone. Probably."

"How'd you end up like this then?" MacGyver asked, going to the door and peering out.

"I'm here on a buying spree! There's a really _good_ id artist here and I came to buy some new identities," Murdoc said with a cheerful grin, before continuing smugly. "Unfortunately, I was in the wrong marketplace, when our terrorist buddies decided to do a sweep. They strongly objected to the presence of an American with quite so many id cards on him!"

"Really? They had you locked up pretty tight, just because you had a bunch of ids on you."

"Well, I might have gotten free once or twice and killed some of them, but those don't count! I mean, I wasn't _planning_ any of this. But, then, when I was killing that last guy, one of them hit me in the head with a rifle butt and I woke up here. And that was that!" Murdoc finished, giggling.

"You're lucky they didn't just kill you."

"Well, I'm sure they would have gotten around to it soon."

"Which is why we're leaving now."

"I'm touched," Murdoc murmured, amused.

"Yeah, in the head."

MacGyver's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Answering, he heard Jack on the other land.

"Mac! The building is clear and the hostages are all out. Where are you?"

"I'm still inside. Um, I found a bonus prisoner. I'll meet you at the rendezvous."

"Okay, see you there."

MacGyver hung up, then led Murdoc by his chain out the door and out of the building. He was glad the rendezvous point was only a couple of blocks away. They'd only gone half a block, when he felt Murdoc trying to pull away.

"Don't even think it!" MacGyver snapped, dragging him back.

"What?! I was just trying to get some food," Murdoc protested, refusing to budge. "I hadn't eaten breakfast, when I got captured yesterday morning. And, we already know you don't believe in feeding your prisoners."

"Excuse me?" MacGyver protested. "What are you talking about?"

"Beans," Murdoc said pointedly. "Henry didn't feed me either and you were going to let me take an eighteen-hour train ride with a cold can of beans that I couldn't open. Not nice, MacGyver."

"You didn't tell me you hadn't eaten!" MacGyver accused. "I thought you were just playing more games. Why didn't you say something?"

"MacGyver, why would Henry have fed me? He planned for Helman to kill me."

MacGyver didn't answer, but dragged Murdoc over to the nearest food vendor. He purchased two orders of mb'atten, potato slices stuffed with meat, and gave one to Murdoc. Murdoc began eating hungrily, ignoring the searing heat of the dish, as he ate eagerly. Wincing a bit, MacGyver turned back to the vendor, purchasing another order and handing it to Murdoc as he finished his first serving.

"From now on, you will tell me, _clearly_, if you haven't eaten lately," MacGyver told him firmly, eyes bright with anger and guilt.

Murdoc paused, more food halfway to his mouth, his head tilting, as he studied MacGyver intently.

"Yes, sir," Murdoc said, wryly, then continued with a bewildered laugh. "Though, MacGyver...how often are you expecting this to happen?"

"Knowing us?!" MacGyver said, anger seeping back into his voice. "More often than I like. Now, come on. We have to get to the rendezvous point."

MacGyver was calmer, by the time they reached public garden, where Jack was waiting.

"Hey, Mac! Whoa, when did Dr. Demented show up?"

"He was part of the group they took prisoner yesterday. He was buying ids and they took him for a spy."

"Damn! Looks like you finally bit off more than you can chew, 'doc!"

"A temporary setback, Jack, I assure you."

MacGyver took Murdoc to a jeep, sitting him down in the back, then chaining him in place.

"Try to behave. I'm going to find a doctor to look you over."

When MacGyver came back with a medic, Murdoc was gone. He'd left a note on the seat of the Jeep.

_My dear Angus, thank you for the rescue and the meal. Fortunately, you're not the only one who can pick a lock. Until next time, my friend. Murdoc._

**November 2018 11 A.M.**

"Are we seeing the dinosaurs first or last, Uncle Jack?" Danny asked, bouncing up and down on his toes.

Jack laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. He winked at MacGyver, who grinned back.

"Well, I always save the best for last, m'self," Jack said. "Of course, Mac here thinks the space stuff is the best, so..."

"Why save the best for last, though?" MacGyver argued, cheerfully. "I've been waiting weeks to see the new space stuff. I'm not sure I want to wait a few more hours."

"See, now, that makes it easy. We can start with Mac's favorite and end with yours. We'll start out in space and travel back to the dinos!"

"Yeah! Like traveling back in time," Danny said eagerly.

"Like traveling back in time! Right, Mac?"

"Sounds like a great plan to me."

Jack led them to the beginning of the space exhibits. He was quietly thrilled to be spending an extended weekend with his nephew. Sarah, Jack's little sister and Danny's mom, had gone away for a few days with her husband, Martin, for some mom and dad time. So, he and MacGyver were showing little Danny around L.A. starting with the museum.

They just finished the space section, when trouble showed up. Jack spotted Murdoc near one of the information booths and gritted his teeth. Dressed in gray slacks and a navy blue sweater over a white, collared shirt, Murdoc looked...normal. He was wearing a boy-next-door-air, walking around with a relaxed smile, appearing jovial and innocent. Jack almost broke a tooth, when Murdoc reached out and opened the door to a nearby exhibit for two elderly ladies. Jack wanted to give Murdoc an Oscar, followed by a bullet.

"Hey, Danny, you ready to grab some lunch?" Jack asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Yeah! Can I have a hamburger?"

"Sure, buddy. Mac, will you take Danny to the restaurant? I'll catch up to you in a few minutes."

"Yeah, no problem. You want a beer?"

"No, better make it tea," Jack advised.

Mac nodded, hiding his concern. Jack gave him a tight grin, beyond relieved that he had worn his sidearm. Sure, he was watching Danny, but he was always on call and he knew it. Fortunately, the area was full of mini-exhibits and the place was busy. By some providence, Jack managed to get behind Murdoc, unseen. He placed his sidearm in his coat pocket and approached Murdoc.

"I've got my sidearm pointed right at you, Murdoc," Jack told him, in a low, warning voice. "You try anything and I fire."

"Jack. This is such an _unexpected_ pleasure. I didn't imagine you indulging in such intellectual delights."

"Yeah, I don't think you're here to broaden your mind, Murdoc. Who's your target?"

"Oh, I have my plans, Jack, but it's so much more fun to let you figure them out."

"Yeah, well your plans for the rest of your life are canceled. Take off your sweater, then put these on," Jack ordered, handing Murdoc a set of cuffs.

"If you insist."

Murdoc obeyed, then Jack draped Murdoc's sweater over his hands, hiding the cuffs. Murdoc grinned the same Cheshire cat smile that had grated on Jack's nerves the last time they met.

"All right. We're going to go to the restaurant and meet up with Mac and my nephew. You so much as look at Danny wrong and I'll kill you. You got that?"

"Of course, Jack. I perfectly understand wanting to protect the child."

"Good," Jack said shortly, pushing him in the direction of the restaurant.

Murdoc led the way, walking with uncanny accuracy to the table where MacGyver and Danny waited. Jack used the short walk to call Phoenix and arrange for a force to come take Murdoc to prison. MacGyver's eyes widened, seeing Murdoc, while Danny gazed with open curiosity at the stranger. Fortunately, MacGyver had sat across from Danny, so Jack sat in the booth with his nephew. Murdoc slid in next to MacGyver, sitting just a bit closer than necessary.

"Hello, Angus."

"Murdoc. We definitely weren't expecting you."

"So I see," Murdoc said, focusing his dark eyes on young Danny, though he kept his expression friendly. "Hello there. We haven't met."

To his credit, Danny, though unalarmed, looked up to Jack for guidance.

"This is Mr. Murdoc. We know him from work. He's gonna eat with us, while he waits for his ride."

Murdoc's mouth twitched in amusement, but he nodded along.

"Hi, Mr. Murdoc," Danny said, studying Murdoc with open curiosity. "Do you want a hamburger?"

"Well, thank you for asking, but no. I've eaten," Murdoc claimed, addressing MacGyver, more than Danny. MacGyver just looked cooly amused.

"Oh, okay. Do you work with my Uncle Jack and Mac?"

"I work in the same field, but not really with them."

"I think it'd be fun to work with Mac, in a thinking tank. You could just think up some crazy thing and figure out how to make it work."

"MacGyver certainly does make that fun. Just don't let him have your cell phone," Murdoc agreed, smiling widely.

"You liked what I did with yours."

"What can I say? I appreciate genius, right, Danny?"

"Uh huh. Can I ask you something, Mr. Murdoc?"

"Certainly, Danny."

"Why are your hands cuffed?"

Jack stiffened, but Murdoc just smiled complacently.

"Well, you see, Danny, I've done things most people consider bad. I'm wearing cuffs, because it makes your Uncle Jack feel more secure, like I'm less of a threat. The people coming to give me a 'ride' are sort of like police."

"Where did Uncle Jack get cuffs?" Danny asked, confused.

"From me!" Murdoc lied, happily. "Isn't that embarrassing? I was caught with my own cuffs."

"Yeah, that would be," Danny agreed, giggling. "What did you do?"

"Oh, things a young man like yourself doesn't need to worry about," Murdoc said, seeing the death glare Jack was giving him.

"Okay. Did you get to see the dinosaurs, before Uncle Jack caught you?"

"Yes, I did. Magnificent beasts. Everyone loves a good T-rex."

"Yeah, but I like the parasaurus lofus."

"Parasaurolophus," Magyver corrected gently.

"Angus," Murdoc chided. "Don't nitpick the boy."

"It's okay," Danny said, then leaned forward a bit, half-whispering, "He can't actually help it, y'know."

"I have noticed," Murdoc agreed, his gaze intensifying, as he glanced at MacGyver. "Why is that your favorite?"

"I like their heads. They remind me of those glass skull thingies Mac showed me once on the computer. Is T-rex your favorite?"

"I'm afraid so. I hate going along with the crowd, but the T-rex had such beautiful mouthfuls of Very. Sharp. Teeth."

"Okay, that's enough of that," Jack warned.

Danny frowned, puzzled and a bit upset at the abrupt end to the conversation.

"Don't mind your Uncle Jack," Murdoc told him, amused. "I'm afraid I didn't make a very good first impression on him."

"Because of that bad thing you did?"

"Mm, I think so, yes. I hope I've made a better one on you."

"I guess? I like you," Danny assured him, happily, then continued bluntly, "but I'm glad you're in cuffs."

Murdoc's eyes widened, then he burst into laughter, his head going back.

"I made him laugh," Danny said, astonished.

"Yeah, he does that," MacGyver said, rolling his eyes and kicking Murdoc's foot underneath the table.

Murdoc shook his head, bringing his laughter under control.

"That's perfectly all right, Danny. You're a very wise, young man," Murdoc admitted, giving a toothy grin.

Fortunately for Jack's self-control, armed men showed up, showing FBI badges. They loomed close to Murdoc, warily.

"Time for me to go. It was a pleasure to meet you, Danny."

"Nice to meet you, too," Danny said happily. "I hope you learn to be good."

"Thank you," Murdoc said, amused. "Jack. Until later, Angus."

"Much later, most likely," MacGyver told him.

The men escorted Murdoc out and MacGyver and Jack relaxed. They ordered their lunches, chatting. Ten minutes after Murdoc left, Agent Cho, an old acquaintance, showed up with two agents.

"We were told you had someone for us," Cho said, confused.

MacGyver and Jack exchanged alarmed glances.

"We...we handed him over, already," MacGyver said, stunned.

"How could this happen?!" Jack asked, wide-eyed.

"He could have had a partner," Cho speculated. "Maybe the partner got some help."

"The man does not play well with others!"

"He did with Helman," MacGyver murmured. "Some of his Collective might have been loyal."

"What's a collective?" Danny asked.

"It's a group of people," MacGyver explained. "It means Murdoc has friends, who tricked us into releasing him."

"Oh," Danny said, softly. "Is that really bad?"

"No," Agent Cho said calmly, smiling. "My men and I will find him and his friends. It won't be a problem, but we better get started. Good luck, gentlemen."

Personally, MacGyver was a bit frustrated that Murdoc was so good at making his own luck.

**December 23, 2018 7 P.M.**

MacGyver came into his house, shutting the door a bit hard. Jack just shook his head, entirely agreeing. They were beyond frustrated. Matty had called them in four days before Christmas for a mission to Yemen. They were supposed to rescue a group of women from traffickers. They'd dealt with these criminals before and some of them had sworn revenge against MacGyver. They'd killed over a dozen other agents, from various countries. There were five main members of the gang, who hired help, when they needed it. When they got to Yemen, they found the women safe, but their captors were gone. That was yesterday.

"I don't get it," MacGyver complained, detouring into the kitchen for beers, while Jack went straight to the living room.

"Yeah. Get in here, Mac!"

MacGyver went into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks, stunned. The five traffickers all sat around his Christmas tree, their arms and legs bound with zip tie cuffs. Christmas bows had been placed on their heads. They were all gagged. All, but one, that is. Against one wall was a body bag, with a Christmas card envelope taped on top.

"Oh, come ON," MacGyver said, wearily, walking over to the bag, noting how cold it was.

"This had to be the 'doc," Jack said, joining him.

"I hope so. I don't need two psychopaths being this fond of me," MacGyver agreed, taking and tearing open the envelope. Sure enough, a Christmas card rested inside.

The card was old-fashioned, showing Santa Claus wearing clerical robes, while giving out toys to some rosy-cheeked children. In the background, a large, hairy creature, with an obscenely long tongue, watched the proceedings, peeking around one corner of Santa's sleigh. Jack looked at the card in confused disgust.

"The hell is that thing near the sleigh?"

"That's Krampus. He was a devil, or monster, sent to torment the naughty children. He's sometimes shown with a bundle of switches. He never really caught on in America. Well, until recently."

"Leave it to Murdoc to find something that ugly!"

"Yeah," MacGyver agreed, with a slight laugh. "Well, let's see what he has to say:

_Dear Angus,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope you like your present. Now, I know you would have preferred something undamaged, but I did try. Sadly, Qasim had a well-hidden knife that forced my hand. Promise!_

_I'm very serious about no one killing you, but me. You make that difficult, sometimes, but I'm not complaining! I do enjoy a challenge. Getting your present under your tree wasn't easy._

_Well, say Merry Christmas to Jack and the rest of our little family for me. Oh, speaking of, Cassian wanted me to wish you a Merry Christmas, too._

_Until we meet again,_

_Murdoc._"

With a weary sigh, MacGyver opened the body bag. Inside was Qasim's body, packed in ice. MacGyver closed the bag and shook his head.

"Seriously? He did this, just so he can kill you himself?" Jack asked, frowning

"He does this, because he has no idea why he shouldn't. Or, he's just that bored. Frankly, I don't think he knows what he wants any more than we do."

"He wants you dead, we know that!"

"Does he? He's had plenty of opportunities. Apparently."

"Bro, you can't afford to think like that!" Jack warned.

"I know," MacGyver said, rubbing his eyes. "I don't. I just...never mind. We better call Matty and get these guys out of here."

"You got it, Mac."

**February 2018 4 P.M.**

MacGyver was bored. He'd been tied to his chair for a couple of hours, now. The terrorists holding him hostage were in the middle of negotiations that were going nowhere. MacGyver knew there wouldn't be a deal. There never was and he was okay with that. There were other ways out of here, starting with Jack, who was still on the loose. So, he was tired and bored, even though he knew his death...wasn't unlikely. Thinking of his death made him think of Murdoc, who wanted the "honor" of killing MacGyver for himself or said he did.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" MacGyver asked his guard, a shrewd, old man, carrying a sniper rifle, named Sabri.

"There's nothing about me that you need to know."

"Well, no, it's more of a philosophy thing...sort of. Have you ever wanted to kill someone so much, that it was kind of like being in love?"

Sabri's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"That is a very sick question, Mr. MacGyver."

"I know! That's why I'm asking. I don't get it. But, you've killed right?"

"In pursuit of my cause and the welfare of my country, yes," Sabri agreed patiently.

"Have you ever killed someone you had a crush on?"

Sabri sighed, shaking his head in confusion and looking slightly more wary of the young American. Were they all like this?

"There are better things to do with someone you desire."

"I agree, but Murdoc doesn't seem to and you're a terrorist. So, you've never wanted the honor of killing a particular enemy, just because you admired something about them?"

"I don't think I'm much like Mr. Murdoc, whoever he is. Killing a worthy opponent is no more honorable or pleasurable than killing an unworthy one. If anything, killing a worthy opponent makes the need regrettable. Honor in killing lies only in protecting my country and my people. You call me a terrorist, but violence is the only tool I have to defend what I love."

"Hm. It must just be Murdoc, then. I don't agree with either of you. Your violence won't help your country."

Sabri gave a small smile, looking a bit more relaxed.

"I'm not surprised," Sabri said, ignoring MacGyver's opinions. "Your Mr. Murdoc sounds like a very strange man. Let me give you some advice. I don't think you are going to live much past today, Mr. MacGyver. If you do, however, you need to have a very long talk with your friend."

"Yeah. I guess so."

Half an hour later, Jack burst in with a couple of soldiers, managing to outdraw Sabri. They took him into custody and released MacGyver.

"You okay, Mac?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, Jack."

"You seem a bit off."

"He just gave me some food for thought. That or I'm just tired."

"Yeah, well, we can call it a day now. Let's go eat!"

MacGyver followed, still considering Sabri's answers and advice.


	3. Love Changes, um, Some Things

**April 11, 2019 2 P.M. Greece.**

MacGyver sat in another chair, fairly angry that he'd been captured like this twice in the past three months. Even worse, this time he was being drugged, a needle leading to an i.v. stuck in his arm. He even suspected it was the same drug Murdoc had once given him. He was tired, sweaty, and not thinking clearly. He kept thinking the mission was a mixed success and wishing for Jack.

He and Jack had managed to swipe two truckloads of guns from a group of arms dealers, before they captured MacGyver, bringing him back to their stronghold. Now, the dealers were trying to get MacGyver to give them the location of the trucks. The dealers had waited for the drug to take effect, making sure they didn't make MacGyver too sleepy. He wasn't. Now the torture was about to begin. MacGyver hoped Jack showed up sooner, rather than later.

Two gunshots from the silently opened door and his captors falling dead told him that, once again, it wasn't Jack coming for him.

Unsurprised, MacGyver looked up to find Murdoc standing in the doorway. The assassin was smiling calmly, obviously pleased with his work. MacGyver sighed, rolling his head around, trying to clear it. Laughing and putting away his sidearm, Murdoc approached, then roughly removed the needle from MacGyver's arm. MacGyver grunted in pain, but didn't protest further, just sighing.

"MacGyver, you're a mess!" Murdoc chided, lightly, taking in MacGyver's light sheen of sweat, along with the bruises on his cheek and torso.

"Yeah, good to see you, too. I really didn't want to talk to those guys."

"You don't mind talking to me?" Murdoc teased.

"Sabri thinks I should talk to you."

"Who's Sabri?" Murdoc asked, warily.

"A terrorist we captured. Well, after. I mean, he captured me, we talked, then we captured him. He's in jail now, waiting for trial."

"Sounds fun! Speaking of, how did you like my little Christmas present?"

"I'm trying to take it in the spirit it was intended. I'd have sent you a card, but you didn't leave a return address."

"Didn't I?" Murdoc asked, with mock regret, as he untied MacGyver from his chair. "Oops."

Instead of getting up, MacGyver slumped further down, glaring up at Murdoc.

"Problem?" Murdoc asked, amused.

"I just realized something."

"Oh? Do tell."

"All the snark, the banter, the weird gestures of...whatever. You being an assassin. I'm Spiderman to your Deadpool."

Murdoc once again looked startled, before slowly erupting into laughter. MacGyver wondered if Murdoc found all of his opponents funny or if it was just him.

"You're...to my...OH! I can see it," Murdoc agreed, leaning in and kissing MacGyver on the forehead. He knelt down and stared deeply into MacGyver's glassy eyes.

"Don't laugh. I hate that you're a killer, with a seriously twisted moral code. I hate even more that I like almost everything else about you."

Murdoc gave a rueful laugh.

"They really have doped you up well, my friend."

"Yeah, with the same nasty crap you drugged me with."

"Ah, well, at least you know it's not harmful, long-term," Murdoc said cheerfully, running a hand through MacGyver's hair and rattling his head a bit. "Come on. I need you on your feet."

"Quit it!" MacGyver demanded, straightening up. "Move out of the way."

Murdoc took two steps back, watching MacGyver like a hawk, smiling almost proudly.

"Quit," MacGyver repeated, staggering forward.

"I'm not sure I should. It won't do either of us any good, if you face plant yourself."

"I'm not going to," MacGyver protested, taking a couple of deep breaths. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was going to buy some guns, but then I found out they had my favorite secret agent."

"Figures," MacGyver said, standing straighter. "Let's go."

Murdoc herded MacGyver in front of him, so he could keep an eye on him. Murdoc had his gun out again, keeping it ready. They headed down a long hallway, avoiding the windows that lined the walls. The hallway was cluttered with large urns, fake trees, and other gaudy decorations. Murdoc shoved MacGyver behind an urn, when several men came out of a room, heading in the same direction Murdoc had chosen.

"We'll never make it that way," Murdoc said, fuming. "I'm going to break one of the windows. Get out and find a place to take cover. Don't look back! I'll be right behind you."

"Okay," MacGyver agreed, dismissing his unease as queasiness from the drug.

Murdoc didn't fire his gun, but took a table inlaid with silver and swung it forcefully at the window, which shattered satisfyingly, but noisily. MacGyver winced, but Murdoc grabbed him, pushing him toward the opening.

"Go on, MacGyver! Get clear!" Murdoc ordered.

MacGyver obeyed, running towards a large tree. He was almost there, when he heard men shouting. Looking back, he saw Murdoc struggling in hand to hand combat with one of the arms dealers. MacGyver started to head back, but Murdoc spotted him, shaking his head fiercely. MacGyver started to disobey, but he was crashing from the drug and fell to his knees. He saw the fight pull Murdoc deeper into the building. MacGyver tried to summon the energy to stand, to go back and help. It was too late. As MacGyver struggled to his feet, the building exploded, the entire structure beginning its collapse. The shockwave reached MacGyver, finishing the job of knocking him unconscious.

"Mac, Mac, wake up, buddy!" Jack's voice tugged at him.

Groaning, MacGyver opened his eyes, still lying on the ground, staring up at the worry on Jack's face

"Jack? What happened?"

"We won. They blew their own place up, rather than let us get anything more on them, but we got plenty anyway. They're all either dead or in jail."

"D-did you find Murdoc?" MacGyver asked, hoping against hope.

"Murdoc?! No, I never saw a hair of him."

"He got me out. They had me, drugged me. He broke a window and told me to run. I-I saw him fighting someone, then the building went up. He was inside," MacGyver said, his voice trembling. "Jack. Are you sure?"

"Mac. If he was in that building, he's gone," Jack said gently.

"I wanted to talk to him," MacGyver complained. "He was helping me and..."

"Hey. It's okay. He...he wouldn't have wanted to die in bed, as a weak, old man."

"No," MacGyver agreed, laughing weakly. "Not Murdoc. At least he died saving me, so I can grieve, a bit. I didn't want him dead, Jack."

"Like I said before, Mac, you've got a good heart. Now, come on. It's time to go."

**April 13, 2019 3 P.M.**

Murdoc woke to the oddly familiar and worrying sensation of a hand stroking his hair. Blinking himself awake, he saw silver hair and a lined face, wearing a tight smile.

"Nick. How pleasant to see you still alive. Not that I'm actually surprised. Is there any particular reason I'm not dead yet?"

"Beyond your natural gift for survival?" Nick asked, amused. "I'm not going to kill you, Dennis. I probably should, but you could say the same of me."

"Are you the reason I'm not buried under a few tons of building bricks?"

"You've been more remiss at covering your tracks, since shooting me," Nick scolded. "The death of your deadliest adversary is no excuse to be sloppy, my boy. I followed you there and the force of the blast blew you towards the outside. It was a near thing, but I got you out, before you could be utterly crushed."

"If you're not planning on killing me, why were you following me?" Murdoc asked petulantly.

"Don't sulk. We're long overdue for a talk, Dennis, and you know it."

"What could you possibly want me to say?"

"Nothing yet. Beginning our talk is my task, but I want you listening."

"I always listen to you," Murdoc protested.

"Hm," Nick hummed, neutrally. "Hard as this is for you to believe, I never abandoned you. Metaphorically, you ran away from home. Without having all, or even very many, of the facts."

"You got married and retired. What other facts did I need?"

"I wasn't planning to retire," Nick scoffed. "Can you truly picture me sitting around, sipping tea and doing...I don't even know..._hobbies_? Really, Dennis."

"You said you were quitting!"

"Yes and I intended for you to quit right along with me."

"And do what?" Murdoc asked, mystified.

"Exactly what you originally planned, when you were eighteen...work for the U.S. government."

"They wouldn't have me," Murdoc complained, flatly.

"The army wouldn't, but I'm not talking about the army. There are agencies, not too unlike the Phoenix, where our talents would be appreciated."

"You never mentioned one word about any of this," Murdoc accused, warily.

"No, I didn't," Nick agreed with a sigh. "That is where this becomes my fault. I only...it wasn't just me enjoying time with my wife, Dennis. The negotiations for our pardons and being brought into the fold, for the first time in your case! They were delicate, at best. I didn't want to get your hopes up, if I failed. I thought you trusted me enough that I had some time. But. I should have realized your...issues with your birth father would be a problem. I should have foreseen you feeling abandoned."

Murdoc leaned back against his pillows, going very still. He tightened his blankets, reminding himself that none of this, _nothing_, should mean anything to him. Well, except Cassian...and, possibly, MacGyver, when Murdoc felt self-indulgent. But, what if he had been _that_ close to having those lost dreams?

"What else was I going to think? You could have said something, if not the whole truth!"

"Yes, I know," Nick said gently, placing a hand on Murdoc's shoulder. "I'm sorry, my boy."

Nick ignored Murdoc's stiffness, not wanting to embarrass him. Making his adopted son feel anything very deeply took effort and that just proved what Nick had already known. The life he was describing meant a lot to the boy.

"So, why now? You obviously didn't accept any blame, when you were hunting me."

Nick sighed again. This part was somewhat unflattering to his pupil.

"You shot me. I couldn't ignore your anger anymore."

"You didn't think I would?" Murdoc demanded, indignant.

"To be honest...no. I thought you would hesitate, at least long enough for me to finish things. I was so wrapped up in my anger, that I failed to give yours proper credit."

Murdoc gave a tiny humph of hurt pride, before frowning deeply. Nick waited patiently for his response, letting him go over things.

"Of course I was angry," Murdoc finally said. "I had no idea...and I certainly knew you would kill me! Angry or not, I still respect you. I'm not stupid enough to underestimate you."

"No, you're not."

"I certainly didn't expect sentiment to save me. As far as I knew, you had abandoned me for a woman."

"I know. I can only assure you that was never true."

"Well..._damn_," Murdoc stated feelingly, stunned and dismayed at the missed opportunity.

"The negotiations stopped, but I'm still owed those favors. I didn't come here only to apologize and make things right again. I can still get us those things."

"Really? We can do that?" Murdoc asked, like a boy hoping for ice cream.

"I'll arrange it, while you're healing," Nick promised, hiding his own joy at having his son back.

"Speaking of, how long am I stuck in here?"

"Until the doctor says otherwise," Nick answered sharply.

"Oh, hell."

"There is one other matter that I want to discuss with you."

"What's that?"

"Angus MacGyver. If I was surprised that you shot me, it was nothing to my surprise at you saving that young man's life."

Murdoc barely kept himself from squirming at the pointed comment.

"I knew I could use saving him as leverage to get to see and reclaim my son. Besides, I want to kill him myself."

"Dennis."

"What?! I've been planning that since I met him."

"Yes, and you could have done it by now, many times over."

"I want it to be special."

"You think up a dozen special deaths before breakfast each morning."

"What are you implying?" Murdoc asked, frowning.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm giving you an order. I want you either to kill or seduce MacGyver, before we receive our pardons. Whichever you choose," Nick concluded, dryly.

"He doesn't want me," Murdoc said, going back to sulking.

"Now you really are being silly. I'll put it down to the drugs. Get some sleep. We'll talk again in the next couple of days."

**April 24, 12:30 P.M.**

MacGyver almost choked on his coffee, when Nick Helman slid into the booth across from him. He'd come to the same diner, where Nikki had confronted him, after Murdoc's first attempt on his life. Putting his coffee down, MacGyver studied Helman, rage flaring in his gut. He kept quiet, waiting for Helman to speak.

"Angus MacGyver. I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch."

"You're supposed to be dead," MacGyver responded, coldly.

"You seem disappointed."

"Did you kill him?" MacGyver demanded. "Was that your bomb that went off in Greece?"

Helman blinked in surprise, then in amusement at his own foolishness. What more natural thing for the government agent to believe?

"No. The arms dealers did that on their own."

"So, it was just convenient for you. Well, you still got what you wanted. Murdoc is dead," MacGyver said, surprised at his own bitterness. "What do you want from me?"

"You're very angry at the death of someone who promised to kill you."

"I never wanted him dead."

"Well, some people don't hate easily, but you seem almost to grieve for him."

"Fine. I'll satisfy your ghoulish curiosity. I am grieving for him. He was a mess, a killer, but...he kept trying to connect to me. There was something _buried_ in him, worth tapping into. You said he promised to kill me. He broke that promise, more than once. Murdoc died saving my life."

"He was still a killer, though. A danger to society? Immoral and untrustworthy?"

"Yeah, all of that," MacGyver agreed, shrugging, thinking of Nikki. "At least, with him, you saw what you got up front. And, it sounds like I'm not the only one grieving."

"He's always been important to me. I wish I could show you Dennis, when he was eighteen, that lost, lanky boy. Everything about him was intense-his anger, his intelligence, his determination."

"Not his patriotism, though. That wasn't so intense."

"Well, that was his country's fault, at least somewhat. He needed something that they refused to provide."

"The opportunity to kill?"

"Don't be stupid, boy! That's beneath you," Helman scolded, harshly. "Nothing Dennis says is simple, even when he's being impudent. You don't need to join an army to kill."

"Okay. So what would joining the army have given him?"

"Control and purpose."

"Trust me, new army recruits don't have a lot of control over anything."

"He wanted to _be_ controlled, MacGyver."

"He wasn't the type."

"No? Another thing Dennis was, when we met, is deathly afraid. He was terrified that he would end up, as he put it, 'someone with bits of other someones' in his refrigerator. I don't believe he ever would have, but he was very young, even for his age. He was still figuring himself out. Dennis believed joining the army would make him useful. He would put the decision to kill or not into more trustworthy hands."

"Yeah," MacGyver asked, skeptically. "How well did that work out?"

"As long as we served our adopted country, it worked quite well. He was an obedient, even decorated, soldier. Dennis learned far more from me than how to shoot and kill. He learned patience, even some self-control. He learned languages and how to act in polite society, something he did _not_ know, when we first met. He learned to think logically, to solve problems with his mind first and a bullet only later, if needed."

"He ended up an assassin."

"Only after the country we served disappeared and that, too, is partially my fault. I should have chosen our new employers with greater care and I should have told Dennis my plans for us, once I got married. You see, I have enough favors owed to me that I can get us pardoned and jobs serving the government."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Except, Murdoc is dead."

"Well, actually, he isn't."

"You sadistic son of a..."

"Why else would I be here?"

"I don't care," MacGyver scoffed. "You're a liar."

"Occasionally, when it's useful, but not in this case. Here," Helman offered, pulling papers and his phone from his coat.

Helman set the phone down, showing a picture of Murdoc in a hospital bed, smiling mischievously. The papers showed the status of a patient, whose injuries seemed consistent with someone surviving an explosion. MacGyver felt his breath quicken.

"How?"

"I was trailing him, so we could talk. You see, I had quite a bit of time to reconsider a few things, while I was recovering from my wounds. It's time for Dennis and me to set aside past grudges. So, I was following him, to talk to him. I managed to clear him of the building, before it utterly collapsed."

"Where is he?"

"He was in the hospital, until yesterday. Fortunately, he's a fast healer. Right now, he's staying in a hotel."

"Why did you come to see me today? Why tell me all this?"

"This is the part you aren't going to like so well, perhaps. I've given Dennis orders that he's either to kill you or seduce you, before our pardons go through."

"YOU..." MacGyver began, then stopped, swallowing hard, before continuing in a fierce, near-whisper. "Why would you do that? And why would you _tell_ me?"

"To influence the outcome of course. You see, I really think Dennis would rather have you, than kill you, no matter what he tells himself. Absurdly, he seems to believe his interest is unrequited. That might lead him to make an ill-considered choice."

"You were that sure of my reaction?"

"Not at all. Not until I found you grieving like a widow and ready to tear into me over it."

"Okay, that's a bit of an exaggeration."

"If so, only a bit. Now, you can either let Dennis make his choice or you can take matters into your own hands. I think you both will be far better off, if you take control of the situation. Don't you?"

MacGyver sat back, his mind spinning, unable to find words. Giving a satisfied smile, Helman stood and left the diner.

**April 27, 10:36 P.M.**

Murdoc crept through MacGyver's house, peeking into the living room. On the coffee table in front of the couch was a present wrapped all in black, with a silver ribbon around it. Curious, he walked over and lifted a curl of ribbon with a paper gift tag. His name was written on the tag, in MacGyver's handwriting. Murdoc laughed, excitement and unease both coiling warmly deep in his gut. Well, he wasn't one to turn down a free present! Setting his sidearm down, Murdoc opened the gift, finding it full of shredded, white gift paper. The unease increased, but it was from MacGyver, so he wasn't actually worried.

Murdoc reached both hands into the box, meaning to pull out all the paper. Instead, a beeping noise filled the house and his hands became hard to move. Something coated the paper, something sticky. Fuming, Murdoc tried to stand, but found himself stuck to the couch, as well. Looking around, he saw a very thin wire running from the box to the back of the couch. Apparently, tampering with the box had released something to make the couch cushion sticky. Murdoc worked on removing his hands from the box, with little success. When MacGyver entered the room, cheerfully whistling "Home on the Range, he could do little more than glare. In MacGyver's hands were a mason jar, some hand towels, and a pair of handcuffs.

"It's about time you showed up," MacGyver greeted, as he reached Murdoc and snapped the cuffs around his wrists. He set his supplies down, then moved Murdoc's sidearm across the room. "You're not under arrest, by the way. I know you're going to be pardoned, soon, so why bother? I just want to make sure you stay still and listen to me."

"What is on my hands, not to mention the back of my coat?" Murdoc asked.

"Just an epoxy. Don't worry. It won't damage anything," MacGyver assured him, pouring a bit of solvent into the box, enough that Murdoc could finally shake it off of his hands.

MacGyver fell silent, as he worked to clean Murdoc's hands. Once that was done, he sat down on the table, facing Murdoc. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"I thought you were dead. That building blew and you...I couldn't get to you to help. I thought you had died. Until Helman showed up a couple of days ago, I...damn it, Murdoc."

"Sorry about that," Murdoc said, with a grin. "Though, to be fair, you nearly weren't wrong."

"Too nearly," MacGyver agreed. "Did you decide to kill me?"

"Would you prefer being seduced?"

Mac smiled, chuckling.

"I don't know. I've never actually been seduced before. Then, again, I've never been killed before and I definitely don't want that."

"Those are the only options Helman gave me."

"Yeah, he told me about that. So, I have a proposal for you. I'm going to change the rules between us."

"Rules."

"Yeah. I'm setting up some rules, then we can get down to who seduces who."

Murdoc's eyes widened and he gave a shocked little laugh.

"You do amaze me, MacGyver. What sort of rules do you have in mind?"

"Well, obviously, killing me and my friends, hurting my friends, is off-limits. Though, with your new job, that shouldn't be a problem, anyway."

"True enough. Anything else?"

"Of course. See, I know part of you really does want to hurt me. You have a sadistic streak. I could see that, when you shot me. Well, I'm willing to let you, within reason and certain boundaries."

Murdoc licked his lips, wondering if MacGyver could hear his heart beating. He had inched forward on the coffee table a couple of inches. If he came forward anymore, he would wind up either on the floor or in Murdoc's lap.

"What boundaries?" Murdoc asked, staring intently at MacGyver.

"You can't injure me in any way that impairs my ability to function. I mean, I'm not going to let you break my fingers or anything like that, right? Nothing permanent, especially. Actually, nothing that takes more than a few days to heal. Surface injuries only, pretty much, unless we discuss it ahead of time."

"That doesn't narrow things down anywhere near as much as you think."

"It's not meant to, but this probably will. Maybe. See, this is the challenging part, so it's a good thing you love challenges. You _may_ hurt me, but _only_ if you can make me enjoy it. You have to make it fun for me, too."

Murdoc had never felt more confused in his life. The _blond boyscout_ sat before him, talking about rules, setting safe boundaries, while planning to _let Murdoc hurt him during sex_.

"That works better, if you want it to begin with," Murdoc pointed out.

He was treated to watching a sly smile lift the full lips on that angelic face. Leaning in, MacGyver kissed him and it blew Murdoc's expectations away. Thinking and dreaming about moments like this, Murdoc had assumed MacGyver's kisses would be sweet and overly soft. Well, the kiss was sweet, yes, but it was sweet and _hungry_. Murdoc lunged into the kiss, responding with his own hunger and cursing the cuffs on his wrist that kept him from properly grabbing onto MacGyver. Grinning, MacGyver pulled back.

"I love you," MacGyver told him, then swiftly clamped a hand over Murdoc's mouth. "Which brings me to my next rule. I get it. You're a big, bad sociopath. But, as I said, certain things mean something to _me_. So, I am going to say 'I love you,' 'thank you,' and various other things you don't see the point of. Try not to let it bother you too much. In return, I won't expect them from you."

MacGyver pulled his hand away to find Murdoc smirking.

"You're not supposed to love 'big, bad sociopaths,' Boyscout. Why would you?" he finished with honest curiosity.

"I thought a lot about that, even before I thought you were dead," MacGyver admitted. "I don't have reasons. If I did, I would have been able to argue myself out of it. Don't think I didn't try! Y'know, you ask people why they love someone and they rattle off some list of their favorite things about someone, but...that really isn't why. Love just isn't about reasons."

"Fair enough, Angus," Murdoc said, leaning in and claiming MacGyver's mouth again.

MacGyver shoved Murdoc's coat off of his shoulders, running his hands across Murdoc's chest. He got the key to the cuffs out of his jeans' pocket, then released Murdoc, before helping him get his coat off.

"Come on," MacGyver beckoned, leading Murdoc to his bedroom.

Once behind MacGyver's closed door, Murdoc kissed him again, running rough hands over him. MacGyver responded in kind, yanking Murdoc's shirt open. Growling, Murdoc bit MacGyver's shoulder, pleased, when MacGyver gave a moan of excitement. The rest of the night disappeared in a satisfying maelstrom of pain and pleasure. Murdoc apparently knew what he was doing, stopping only once, to make sure he hadn't gone too far, after a particularly hard bite that broke skin. He'd looked up into MacGyver's eyes and found warm encouragement, before bending to lick the spot.

MacGyver's response was less warm and not at all encouraging, when Murdoc woke him up at six in the morning.

"Wakey, wakey, Angus! Time to get those eggs and bacon."

"Whuuuh?"

"You're going to be late for work," Murdoc said, reasonably.

"No, I'm not!" MacGyver grumbled, burrowing further into his pillow.

"Come on, Angus. I know your schedule. You're supposed to be inside those doors at seven," Murdoc reminded him, shaking his shoulder.

"Murdoc! I have today off," MacGyver explained, grumpy and still half asleep. MacGyver grabbed Murdoc's arm and did his best to drape the taller man across him, like a blanket, making him laugh. "Now, go back to sleep."

Murdoc did.

**June 1, 2019 7:30 A.M.**

Matty looked at her team, as they sat and stood around the conference room. She wasn't sure how to tell them this.

"I have news about Murdoc," she told them, not missing the slight stiffening in MacGyver's posture.

"What news can there be about him?" Jack asked. "He's dead."

"He's not. Apparently, he has nine lives...and friends in high places. He's been pardoned of all crimes, before today. In fact, he's being brought into one of our sister agencies. He's going to be working for the good guys, now. Until he messes up, at least."

"Why would the government pardon _Murdoc_?" Bozer asked, angrily.

"So, they can use him," Riley said, sighing. "He's good at what he does. If you can't beat him, use him."

"Helman had a hand in it. Apparently, he started laying the groundwork for this a long time ago," MacGyver said with quiet guilt.

"How do you know that?" Matty asked, her voice sharp with concern.

"He told me, a couple of days ago. He showed up at a diner, when I was eating. I think he's how Murdoc survived."

"I thought Helman wanted Murdoc dead?" Riley asked.

"They've reconciled," MacGyver answered, shrugging.

"Aw, that's sweet," Matty cooed, sarcastically.

"Wait, hold up. That _should_ mean that Murdoc won't be gunning for Mac anymore," Bozer said, hopefully. "Yeah?"

"It should mean that," Jack agreed. "What else is going on, Mac? What did Helman want with you?"

"He told Murdoc he had to either kill me or seduce me, before the pardons happened," MacGyver admitted, after taking a deep breath.

"O-kay," Matty said, going over and tapping the window glass, giving the room complete privacy. "Mac, are you all right?"

MacGyver shot Bozer a guilty look, but shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We...Murdoc and I came to an arrangement. He can have me, we can...he has to leave you alone. Well, I mean...he's not allowed to hurt you."

"He's not allowed to hurt _us_," Riley repeated, sharply. "Where does that leave _you_?"

"With a set of boundaries he's not allowed to cross," MacGyver assured her. "Guys..."

MacGyver trailed off, not sure what to say. They had a right to know what he was doing. Murdoc had affected all of them. He'd gotten Bozer stabbed and threatened all of them. MacGyver stared at his friends, his family, waiting for anger and accusations. They came, but not in the form he expected.

"Allowed?" Matty asked, derisively. "You think _Murdoc_ is going to confine himself to what he's _allowed_?"

"That's one of the things Helman wanted to tell me. That I should take control of the situation."

"Oh, that's great. So you've got two psychopaths running a con on you," Jack said wearily.

"Maybe," MacGyver admitted.

It was possible. He couldn't deny that, even if he didn't believe it. He sighed, putting his thoughts together.

"Look, I know I'm taking a chance. But, Murdoc is getting a pardon and the job he admitted to us before that he's wanted. I don't think he would risk that, just to play more games with me. But, I am going to be careful."

"Mac, we know there's always been this tension between you two, but you can't expect us to not be afraid here!" Bozer scolded, though gently.

"I know," MacGyver told him, apologizing. "He's done terrible things to you guys..."

"Aw, hell no, that's not what I'm saying!" Bozer interrupted. "This is about us as a family, not individual grudges."

"You're setting yourself up to be hurt," Riley added. "Our concern here is you, Mac. We have the sense not to trust the guy...much less sleep with him."

Jack cringed, hearing that so bluntly voiced.

"If you're worried about us abandoning you, you can forget it. We're gonna be on you like glue," he said severely. "You need to understand that."

"Absolutely," Matty said, firmly. "We'll be keeping a _very_ close eye on your boyfriend, Mac. One wrong move and he'll be back in prison and you'll have to be prepared to live with that."

"I know. If he breaks the rules, well, that'll be on him," MacGyver agreed. "Thank you."

"We love you, idiot," Jack scolded, smiling.

**June 8, 2019 4 P.M.**

Murdoc lounged against a tall oak tree, staring through the small wooded area to the mansion looming in the clearing a few yards away. He chuckled.

"Stop laughing," Sam Jenkins ordered. "This is serious. We have to get in there and find Hal Norling. Dan Walton will have plenty of guards here."

"Relax, Jenkins. We have plenty of experience," Murdoc said, calmly, pushing away from the tree. "We'll..."

"You'll follow orders," Jenkins interrupted, annoyed. "I don't care about your experience as a criminal. We have protocols to follow."

"Of course, we do," Nick agreed, cutting Murdoc off. "Now. We have three targets, Norling and his associates, Elmar and Kay. Our superiors would prefer the associates alive, though Norling...well. He's been sentenced to death in three different countries, including the United States."

"Yee-HAW for Texas," Murdoc answered, in a bad accent. "Jack would be proud."

"I'll take Norling," Nick continued, blandly ignoring Murdoc.

"Fine. I'll get the other two. Murdoc, you stay here," Jenkins ordered.

"Excuse me?" Murdoc asked, stunned.

"We need you out here as back up and to report, if things go wrong."

"If I go in, nothing _will_ go wrong."

"Dennis. Jenkins is the senior agent. You'll do as he says," Nick said, firmly, but Murdoc could hear the faint understanding in his voice.

"Yes, fine," Murdoc lied, leaning back against his tree.

"Stay alert," Jenkins snapped. "You're not here to enjoy the outdoors. We'll contact you, once the threats are neutralized."

"Whatever you say, Jenkins," Murdoc said, his smile making Jenkins' skin creep.

"Nutter," Jenkins muttered, as he crept up on the mansion.

Murdoc waited, until Jenkins and Nick were both inside the mansion, then crept around to another side. He managed to get a window open, then pulled himself inside. For late afternoon, the mansion was fairly empty. Smiling, Murdoc strolled casually down the hallway.

"Hey! Who are you with?" a man demanded from inside a doorway.

"I'm Walton's man," Murdoc said, shrugging.

"Good. Those European guys weird me out. If you see Walton, tell him I'll have the first batch done by tomorrow afternoon. Okay?"

"Sure. I'll let him know," Murdoc promised. "Any idea where he is?"

"Nah. I've been too busy avoiding Norling and his thugs. That's why I'm not telling Walton myself. Have you heard the stories about those guys? I'm in this for profit, not to play politics or do a smackdown on anyone. Live and let live, right?"

Murdoc couldn't help smiling, amused, but he nodded.

"Sure. Good luck with that."

"Yeah. Walton might be with Norling. Him and his guys were in the east living room earlier."

"I'll check it out."

"Uh, what's your name again?"

"Dennis."

"Thanks, Dennis. I owe you one," the man said, before shutting the door again.

"Thank you," Murdoc murmured, heading to the east wing of the building.

Murdoc was carefully doing a room to room search, when Jenkins appeared on a flight of stairs. He saw Murdoc and scowled, angrily.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Being useful, whether you like it or not. Get down here. Norling's probably in one of the living rooms down this hall."

"How do you know that?" Jenkins scoffed, coming down the stairs.

"One of Walton's men told me. He's avoiding them."

"You trusted one of Walton's men. So, you've been made and the entire operation is in danger!"

"I haven't and it isn't. The guy's just one of the money makers. All we have to do is get to the living room and take out Norling's men. If Norling's there, Nick will be, too."

"You are way out of line," Jenkins fumed.

"Well, yes," Murdoc admitted, smirking. "I tend to get that way, when my talents are ignored by a puffed up moron. I didn't quit being an assassin to be your 'back-up,' as you put it."

"Yeah? Did you quit so you could apprehend criminals? You don't intend to stop killing."

"Killing is part of being a field agent, but I do intend to stop being a loose cannon."

"Really? Isn't that what you're doing, right now? You're certainly not obeying orders."

"Your orders weren't reasonable!" Murdoc hissed.

"Precisely," Nick said, coming up behind them. "Hopefully not very often, but there are going to be times, when you'll have to obey unreasonable, even stupid, orders."

Jenkins made an indignant choking sound, bringing Nick's attention to him.

"I only allowed your order to stand, in order to prove a point. Norling is dead. Go apprehend his associates, while Dennis and I have a chat."

Jenkins left, shaking his head in frustration. Murdoc went to a nearby window, covered by a tree. He climbed out and waited. Helman came out next to him, sighing silently.

"Dennis, you can _not_ behave this way."

"I found Norling and his associates. I was taking Jenkins to them."

"You disobeyed orders, including mine!"

"You ordered me to obey Jenkins."

"Jenkins is part of our team and senior to you."

"He's an idiot!" Murdoc insisted.

"Yes, Dennis, he is," Helman agreed, unmoved by the fact. "And, I still expect you to obey his orders. Has it been that long, since you were a soldier? You've obeyed orders you disliked, before."

"You said you were making a point. Is that the point? To accept being...collared and made useless? I want to work, not have my fangs pulled!"

Helman sighed, nodding.

"He went too far and I'll be having a talk with him. But, Dennis, remember, these people, our superiors, never knew you, when you were part of an army. They need reassurance that you're not going to remain a lone wolf. You need, for _your_ sake, to prove that you can be a team player. That means showing you can obey rules, even when you disagree with them."

"You're disappointed in me," Murdoc said, grimly.

"No!" Nick assured him. "Not at all. It _is_ a difficult adjustment and I fully expect you to have lapses. I've explained that to those in charge. You simply need to try a bit harder."

Both men jerked in surprise, as gunfire rang out. They turned to the building, peeking inside the window, but the hallway was empty. Nick went a couple of feet away from the building, seeing if anyone was fleeing. He sighed.

"Dennis. I believe that's your MacGyver, up there."

Murdoc looked and grinned. Yes, that was his boyscout hanging from a third-story window.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Go rescue him and see if you can find Jenkins or Norling's men, in that area. I'll go the opposite way. Meet back at the car in twenty."

"Yes, sir," Murdoc agreed, jumping inside through the window.

He moved swiftly, finally finding the living room. Jenkins and Elmar both lay dead on the floor. Murdoc sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, looks like you needed back-up, after all, Jenkins. Too bad," Murdoc said, drawing his sidearm.

It only took him a few more moments to find the room MacGyver had been outside of. He was back inside, in Kay's grip, one of Walton's men looming near them. First shooting Walton's man, Murdoc then turned on Norling's. Kay threw his hands up in surrender. Murdoc pulled out his cuffs and placed them on Kay, giving him a hard slap on the back.

"Murdoc? What are you doing here?" MacGyver asked, surprised.

"We were sent to apprehend Norling and his men. What are you doing here?"

"We're getting back plates stolen from a Swiss bank. I guess Norling is the thief?"

"Sounds right, yeah. Are those the plates?" Murdoc asked, pointing at a large suitcase.

"Yeah."

"Good," Murdoc said, shoving Kay out the window to the ground below.

"Murdoc!"

"What? He'll live. You'll be carrying the plates and I'll be making sure nobody shoots us. He'd just be a distraction."

"What if he escapes."

Murdoc looked out the window, seeing Kay groaning on the ground, his ankle at a bad angle.

"Not a problem. He's not going anywhere. I doubt any of Walton's men like him that much."

Murdoc turned back to find MacGyver staring at him, his mouth open as if to say something.

"What?!"

MacGyver took a breath, but then released it, his expression softening. He shook his head, giving a short huff of laughter.

"Y'know what? Nothing. He's alive. We're alive. It's a win," MacGyver admitted, with a slight smile. He grabbed the plates, wincing a bit, as their weight settled on his shoulders. "Let's go."

"Good," Murdoc agreed, a bit surprised.

They went through the hall, but the building was no longer silent. The bodies had been found and the place was in an uproar. Murdoc and MacGyver could hear shouting both above and below them. Murdoc took the lead. They met up with a few men. Two fled, but the others were stupid enough to try and outshoot Murdoc. He fired on them with precision, before stepping over their bodies, with a smirk. He frowned, imagining MacGyver, by himself, trying to navigate this chaos.

They passed an open door and found Walton inside, with Jack. Jack was manacled to a cold fireplace, blood running from his temple. Walton stood near him, his right fist clenched around a set of brass knuckles. Murdoc shot the manacles off of Jack, before turning his gun on Walton.

"Hey! I want him arrested!" Jack snapped, stepping between Murdoc and Walton.

"Oh, fine. Hurry up about it, though," Murdoc said, sighing. "Meet us outside on the south side of the building."

Jack pulled out his cuffs, placing them on Walton. Once Walton was properly subdued, Murdoc left, MacGyver following him. They made it to the south side of the building, without any more confrontations. Murdoc stalked his way outside, his gun ready for any further attacks. Apparently, though, Helman had already cleared the area. He headed for the trees, where the car was hidden.

"You know, I can't tell, if you're angry or having fun," MacGyver told him.

Murdoc turned around to face him. His head tilted to one side, as he stood blinking at MacGyver. He smiled, then gave a light chuckle, that increased to full machine-gun-rapid laughter. The tension left him, the killer giving way to the lover.

"Yeah, you're having fun," MacGyver said, sighing, as Murdoc came up and wrapped his arms around him.

"I am now, yes. You always make things fun, Angus," Murdoc admitted, chuckling.

Rolling his eyes and dropping the plates, MacGyver ignored his aching shoulder, reaching up to wrap one hand around Murdoc's shoulder and the other in his soft, dark hair. MacGyver pulled Murdoc into a full, wet kiss, licking and sucking on his lips, as Murdoc kissed back, nipping him lightly. Murdoc grabbed MacGyver's shoulders, attempting to pull him closer, then backed away, when MacGyver stiffened with a pained wheeze. With a slight smile, Murdoc ran his hands firmly over MacGyver's shoulder, feeling the slight dislocation in the right one. Grabbing MacGyver's right arm, Murdoc yanked it up and back, pulling the shoulder back into place. MacGyver gave a sharp cry of pain, panting heavily.

"Sorry. I know you didn't exactly enjoy that," Murdoc conceded, warily, releasing him.

"No," MacGyver agreed, laughing breathlessly. "But, I appreciate having my shoulder back where it should be."

"Mac, you okay?" Jack asked, coming out of the building.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jack," MacGyver said, smiling. "We got the plates. Let's go."

MacGyver reached up, giving Murdoc a brief kiss.

"See you later."

"Mm-hmm," Murdoc hummed, grinning. "You certainly will, Boyscout."

Whistling, Murdoc went to fetch Kay, before heading for the car.


	4. You Gotta Get with My Friends

A/N: The advice Murdoc gives Riley was inspired by James Best's autobiography Best of Hollywood, where he briefly describes his camera technique for acting. He said you basically looked past a person's eyes a few inches. The part about reading a secret joke on someone's skull is something I made up to make the advice creepier and funnier. So. This probably wouldn't work. I haven't tried it and I'm not sure what the effect would be in person. But, like David Dastmalchian, James Best was capable of seriously creepy, scary staring. He's best known for playing Rosco on the Dukes of Hazzard, but James Best played a lot of psychos in early westerns and is a seriously under-rated character actor.

Anyway, I thought Murdoc giving this advice would be hilarious, so I included it. :D

**Los Angeles. June 21, 2019. 6 P.M.**

MacGyver lounged in front of his firepit, reading a cheesy science fiction novel that Jack had insisted he would love. Love was a bit strong, but he was enjoying the story. As he read, he absently rubbed at a bruise Murdoc had left on his lower belly, enjoying the memories the slight sting evoked. Less pleasant was the harsh, deep stinging and choking sensation he felt, as a rope tightened mercilessly against his throat.

A rag smelling deeply of chloroform was shoved into his face and all sensations disappeared, replaced by a deep, black sleep.

**A L.A. highway 6:45 P.M.**

Bozer cursed, as his car began shaking violently. He'd hoped to make it home on his faulty tire, since he didn't have a spare or even a donut. The tire had seemed bad, but not quite bad enough to panic over. A rock in the road destroyed those odds. Leanna being called onto a mission on their date night should have told him his luck wasn't holding. He knew he needed to keep the car going straight, but the road curved, forcing him to turn the steering wheel sharply, just as the tire blew. He went off the road, the car flipping. The driver's side door ended up against a tree.

Groaning, Bozer released his seat belt, wincing as his weight fell onto his shoulders. He reached out, trying to force the passenger's side door open. He didn't have any luck. The driver's side window was smashed open, but the tree blocked the opening. Taking a deep breath, Bozer twisted around, trying to get more leverage on the passenger door. To his surprise, the car began moving, the driver's side moving away from the tree. Someone gave a hiss of strained effort, but the driver's side window was cleared.

Murdoc appeared through the broken glass, grinning.

"Hello, Wilt. Come out of there," he beckoned, lightly.

Swallowing back instinctive unease, Bozer crawled out of the window, wincing as he received some light scratches. Once he was clear, Murdoc helped Bozer to his feet, brushing glass off his clothes with a laugh, examining him for any obvious injuries.

"Well, you seem okay. How did you end up like this?"

"I'm fine. My tire was going bad. I thought I could make it home, but I guess I hit a rock or something."

"Why didn't you put your spare on, instead of risking it?" Murdoc asked, annoyed.

"Because, my spare is...missing," Bozer admitted.

"Missing."

"Yeah, like, I put it back in my trunk, the one time I used it, but it's not there now."

Murdoc took out his cell phone and dialed. He let it ring, until it went to voice mail, then hung up. Next, he sent a short text message, reading "If you can, answer me."

"Who did you call?" Bozer asked, frowning, walking around a bit and stretching.

"Angus, but he didn't answer."

"He might have turned it off. He said he was gonna spend a quiet night at home, just reading or something."

Murdoc went and looked into the cab of Bozer's car, noting it's tasteful interior, including a high-end stereo system. Frowning, Murdoc began examining the car, starting with the undercarriage. He examined the blown tire and the area around it. Bozer watched, as Murdoc bent down, peering under the hood, where it gaped open around the engine.

"What all are you looking for. A bomb?" Bozer asked, his unease increasing.

"A bomb, bullet holes, any other evidence of tampering..."

"Why?"

Murdoc sighed, standing and walking over to Bozer. He placed a hand on Bozer's shoulder, giving him a light shake.

"Because, your spare tire is missing, but your stereo isn't. You just had a blow out that _could_ have killed you. It wasn't a sure thing, obviously, but it could have happened. Angus isn't answering his phone. He _might_ be reading. He might not. Wilt, you _have_to develop a better sense of paranoia."

"If they were out to kill me, why not send a sniper to clean up, if the crash didn't do it? Wouldn't they have started firing by now?"

"Most likely," Murdoc agreed, shrugging. "That's why I looked for a bomb."

"But, there isn't one?" Bozer asked hopefully, drawing a sharp chuckle from Murdoc.

"Not that I could find, no. Let's go," Murdoc instructed, going back to his silver Lexus, parked on the side of the road.

Bozer obeyed. Sure, he didn't trust Murdoc, but he didn't doubt his abilities either, not one bit. Once he was settled into the passenger's seat, Murdoc took off and, this time, he did drive like a madman, going full speed around curves and over hills. Bozer gave a sigh of relief, when they pulled up in front of the house.

"Don't relax, yet, Wilt," Murdoc scolded. "Are you armed?"

"What? No, I was on a date!" Bozer protested.

Murdoc studied him, his head tilted to one side, as if Bozer was something alien that Murdoc was trying hard to understand.

"Keeping you people alive is really going to be a challenge," he mused, calmly.

"What? Do you go armed on dates?" Bozer asked, immediately regretting it, when Murdoc smiled.

"I"m still alive aren't I?" he answered, cheerfully.

Murdoc pulled out two guns and handed one to Bozer.

"Don't worry. I own that legally, thanks to Obsidian. Now. We're going to split up. You're going to go in the front door, _carefully_. I'm going in the back. Don't shoot me or Angus, but be prepared to defend yourself."

"I get the idea," Bozer assured him, pointedly. "Don't you shoot me either!"

"Of course not, Wilt," Murdoc said, cheerfully, as he got out of the car. "You're one of my favorite people!"

Bozer got out of the car, watching Murdoc head for the back, then sighed.

"Seriously? What'd I do to end up on _that_ list?"

Remembering all his training, Bozer approached the front, keeping the gun down. He slowly opened the door, he looked in all the possible hiding places close by, making himself as small as possible. Going from room to room, he searched carefully, but came up empty. There were no hidden assassins...and no MacGyver, either. Bozer finally went out the back to the fire pit.

Murdoc stood beside it, his eyes resting on a paperback novel on the ground. He was biting his lip.

"Murdoc?"

"He was telling me about this book. I guess he really was spending his night reading. Someone stepped all over the book, once it fell. They took him from here."

"There's no one here, but us," Bozer told him, hoping to snap Murdoc out of whatever mood was gripping him, but Murdoc just nodded. "Hey, uh...damn, man, are you all right?"

"This was done by professionals, who don't want to be found. There's no teasing, like I did. You better call Matty and Jack. We're going to need resources. There's not much evidence here."

"Uh, you ever done any kind of rescue mission before?" Bozer asked, trying to not sound offensive, but Murdoc just smiled ruefully.

"As part of an army, over ten years ago...I led a couple, but we knew who and, at least generally, we knew where."

Bozer made his calls, hanging up just as Murdoc began to leave, heading for the door.

"Hey, where you going?" Bozer asked.

"I know a few places in L.A., places you can take someone to hide them. If they were going to kill him immediately, they'd have done it here. I'll let you guys know, if I find him or anything out."

Bozer watched him walk away, then went inside to wait for Jack.

**Unknown. 7 P.M.**

MacGyver awoke in a folding camp chair, his wrists tied to the arms with zip ties, inside a large tent.

"We're twenty miles from civilization, MacGyver," a vaguely familiar voice told him.

Looking up, MacGyver frowned deeply. Jason Tennant loomed over him, smiling smugly. There were three other men in the tent, and MacGyver counted two shadows outside. One of the men was on his laptop, while another stood near a table loaded with knives, syringes, drugs, and various heat-producing items. Jugs and basins of water were already prepared. The last man stood just behind MacGyver, his sweat and breathing announcing him. Knowing he was trapped, MacGyver still pulled at his restraints, hoping to find a weakness, something overlooked. Tennant laughed.

"You are persistent, MacGyver. I do have to hand it to you. Sadly, you've been a thorn in the Organization's side for far too long. You're going to give us some information we need and then...well, then, it will _all_ be over."

"I'm not telling you anything," MacGyver scoffed.

"Oh, you will," Tennant promised. "You'll resist, but you'll tell. That's why I'm going to soften you up a bit, before we even get to the questions I want to ask."

MacGyver tensed, preparing for the blows. No one had any reason to miss him, until morning. By then, he might very well be dead. Well, unless Murdoc stopped by for the night. He swallowed, hoping. Tennant landed a hard blow on MacGyver's face, letting him rear back in the chair, before reaching forward to keep him upright. MacGyver winced, feeling a drop of blood collect at the corner of his mouth. The beating continued, blows coming down on his face and sinking into his stomach. After a few minutes, Tennant stopped, breathing hard.

"Well, that'll do for a warm-up. I'll give you a breather, so you don't desensitize. In the meantime, we can discuss the information I want from you. Nothing difficult, I promise. I want you to tell me about the missile prototype you recovered in Arizona. Where is it, now?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, now, that's a lie, my friend. Very naughty. Sooner or later, you will tell. But, rest. Take some time and consider the matter."

"You think a few punches are gonna get me to talk?"

"Oh, I sincerely hope not. I very much want to spend a lot of time convincing you," Tennant said, smiling madly. "Of course, for you, that's not even the bad news."

"Oh? What's the bad news?"

Tennant squatted down, leaning in close to MacGyver, who shivered in revulsion.

"I'm not the only one who wants to play. I contacted my old friend Murdoc. Now, he can't come right away, but he'll be along. So, you see, there won't be any quick death for you. We both want revenge, in a very bad way."

"You contacted Murdoc?" MacGyver asked, incredulous, trying to decide if Tennant was telling the truth.

"Oh, yes. So, while I don't think there's any point, you might want to hope that Jack or Death gets here for you, before Murdoc does."

MacGyver stared at Tennant for a couple of moments, then burst into laughter.

"Something funny?" Tennant asked, surprised.

"Yeah, actually," MacGyver said, leaning down, staring into Tennant's eyes, a fierce, smug smile curling his lips. "You're behind the times, Jason. _If_ Murdoc is coming, it's to kill you. See, he and I have...kissed and made up. Literally. So, _you_ better _pray_ that Jack gets here, before Murdoc does."

Tennant back-handed MacGyver, then stood.

"Allen. Show him just how much pain a knife can inflict, without causing serious injury."

The short, red-haired man of the group came forward, grinning sadistically. The torture lasted less than a quarter of an hour. The pain made the minutes seem like hours, though Allen obeyed Tennant's order to keep the injuries superficial.

"Stop!" the man on the laptop cried out, horrified.

"Oh, what is it, Davis?" Tennant snapped, irritated.

"He might be right. I did some hacking. I think Murdoc's switched sides. There's records of him bringing down some of our allies. He seems to be working for the Obsidian Division."

"Obsidian Division?" Allen asked, scoffing.

"Black ops. The blackest," Tennant said, grimly. "Damn. We can't risk it. You got the venom, Lloyd?"

"Yeah."

"Inject him. Get the stuff we have to keep, then get moving. There's nothing here that can help them. Or us, apparently."

Lloyd swiftly obeyed, then headed out into the camp. Fifteen minutes later, Tennant and his group were gone, the camp cleared of almost everything useful. Pain shot through MacGyver's arm, radiating like heat from the puncture mark at his elbow. Groaning, he threw himself backward. Kicking, he managed to get behind the chair, using his legs to fold it, bringing his hands closer together. Fortunately, Allen had left a small knife on the ground, lost during his rushed packing. Ignoring the increasing pain and swelling in his arm, MacGyver picked the knife up, cutting through one zip tie, then the other. Freed, he picked up the syringe and bottle of venom Lloyd had dropped.

Staggering out of the tent, MacGyver saw that night had fallen. He might be twenty miles from "civilization," but he doubted the nearest road was that far away. Fortunately, the woods weren't dense enough to block his view of the sky. He found the north star and began following it. He just hoped he reached someone in time to be given some antivenin. Twenty minutes later, MacGyver stumbled across some campers and collapsed to his knees, his blood pressure dropping.

"Please. Venom. I need a doctor fast!"

**Los Angeles hospital 8:30 P.M.**

By the time Jack and the others arrived at the hospital, MacGyver had been given the antivenin and was asleep in the ICU.

"Where's Murdoc?" Jack asked.

"He's probably still trying to find Mac...or the people who did this," Bozer answered.

"Mac doesn't have him on his emergency contact list?" Riley asked, not sure if that was surprising or not.

"I don't know," Jack said, wearily. "I just know Matty only gave me half an hour to be here, then I have to get to the site, where they were holding him. I'm gonna track that scum down, hard!"

"Yeah, she wants me to go, too, for the learning experience," Bozer fumed. "One of us better call Murdoc, though, or he's gonna be ticked."

"That's okay. I'll stay with Mac. I'm sure he's got Murdoc in his contacts. I'll try to let him know what's happened," Riley promised.

**10 P.M.**

Riley sat beside MacGyver. The doctors were keeping him sedated, because of the pain caused by the venom and to help keep his heart rate even. The room's door opened almost noiselessly but Riley heard the faintest whisper of boots on the floor. Looking up, she saw Murdoc approaching the bed. He was almost expressionless, but his eyes were flat and his lips pursed in a thin line. Murdoc gave her a brief, indifferent glance, as he approached the bed.

"He was awake a bit earlier. He said it was Tennant..." Riley started, then stopped, when he ignored her, his eyes not even flickering her way.

Murdoc stared at MacGyver, taking in his pallor and bandages. They covered his arms and were visible at his chest. Riley watched, stunned, as Murdoc leaned down, placing a soft, clinging kiss on MacGyver's lips. When Murdoc straightened up, his expression was still flat, but his eyes were blazing. Turning, Murdoc stalked purposefully out the door. Taking a steadying breath, Riley jumped up from her chair, chasing after him.

"Murdoc! Hold up!" she called out.

Murdoc stopped and turned towards her, frowning.

"I'm in a hurry, Riley."

"Don't kill them," she blurted out, stopping directly in front of him. "You can't."

"I think you know better than that," Murdoc corrected, beginning to turn away, but Riley grabbed his sleeve.

"If you kill them, you'll lose your pardon, right? And, Mac will blame himself," she explained, quickly. "He doesn't need that, when he's trying to heal."

Murdoc lunged forward, grabbing Riley by her upper arms and lifting her a couple of inches off the floor. He stared hard into her eyes.

"Listen closely, Riley. I'll put this in primitive terms. Some worms have attacked and injured my...mate, so I, being my blood-thirsty self, need to go hunt now."

"Fine, go hunt! Hunt, injure, hell, maim them..."

Riley trailed off, watching Murdoc raise an intrigued eyebrow, delight animating his face. Murdoc tilted his head, studying her. Setting her down, he began chuckling, his teeth bared in a grin.

"J-just don't kill them," she finished, warily.

"Okay," he agreed easily, gently booping her nose with one, long finger.

He walked away, whistling sinisterly.

"Aw, crap," Riley breathed, before turning and going back to MacGyver.

**June 22, 2019 6:30 A.M.**

MacGyver woke up, finding Riley sleeping in the chair beside him. MacGyver searched around for his bed controller, hissing in pain, as he stretched the cuts on his arm. Riley stirred, opening her eyes and smiling, as he moved into a reclining position.

"Good morning, Mr. Lucky. You almost bought it this time, Mac."

"Yeah, I don't think Jack's going to ignore my home security this time."

"Yeah, not to mention Murdoc."

"Has he been here?" MacGyver asked, intuitively.

"For a minute or two," Riley admitted, grimly.

"Ah, no. What happened?" MacGyver asked with a touch of dread.

"Not a lot. He came in, kissed you like Prince Charming waking up Sleeping Beauty, then went 'hunting.'"

MacGyver winced.

"Don't worry. I think I talked him out of killing anyone," Riley admitted, dryly.

"What's wrong, then?"

"I let the word 'maim' slip out and he seemed to like the idea a bit too much."

"Ah. Okay. Look, it probably would have happened anyway and you prevented him from doing anything worse. Where's my cell phone?"

Riley went to the small closet the hospital provided and brought out his cell phone, giving it to him.

"Thanks," MacGyver said, smiling up at her.

Taking the phone, he sent Murdoc a quick text that read, _"Have you finished hunting yet? Come gloat about my security,"_followed by some food emojis.

An hour later, Murdoc arrived, a leather knapsack thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey, that was pretty fast," Mac said, grinning.

"Well, who could resist that invitation?" Murdoc replied, dryly, sitting down next to MacGyver on his bed. He grinned, shooting a gleeful look at Riley. "Relax. They're all alive, though I don't think they're actually very happy about it, at the moment."

"Yeah, I don't need details. There wouldn't be anything in that bag for me, would there?"

"Angus. It's seven-thirty in the morning."

"I'm hungry. Hospital food sucks," MacGyver said, grinning.

Shaking his head fondly and standing, Murdoc pulled some greasy, fast food bags from the knapsack, setting them on the bedside table, before moving it over to MacGyver.

"Bon appetit," Murdoc said, then stared intently at him. "Now, about your _utter lack of_ security..."

"Look, I'm not letting you and Jack make me a prisoner in my own home," MacGyver interrupted, firmly.

"OH!" Murdoc burst out, delighted. "Is Jack on my side, this time?"

"Don't let it go to your head, 'doc," Jack advised, coming into the room. "Riley, you look done in. Go get some sleep in an actual bed."

Riley stood, nodding wearily.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do that. Mac, get some rest. You other two play nice and don't stress him out."

"Sleep sweet, dear Riley," Murdoc wished, smirking.

"Yeah. Thanks," she replied, dubiously, going out the door.

"And by the way, I resent that crack I heard on the way in about keeping you prisoner in your own home," Jack complained to MacGyver.

"My home is just that. I don't want you to make it into a fortress."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to keep coming over and finding you've been snagged by lowlifes trying to kill you," Jack retorted.

"Agreed. You have far too many marks on you that I didn't make. Hell, even just installing a _peephole_ would be an improvement," Murdoc scoffed.

"All right, you know what? Go ahead. Install a peephole...or have one installed, actually. I'll even promise to use the stupid thing. You can install video surveillance, as long as the cameras are well-hidden. That's it, though. I'm not living as if I'm on the job twenty-four/seven...even if that is, technically, true," MacGyver concluded hastily.

Murdoc swooped forward, nipping MacGyver lightly on the side of his jaw, before kissing the spot, making Jack wince and MacGyver squirm.

"Done, Boyscout. We'll take care of it, while you're in here."

"Yeah, and don't think we're leaving you alone. Bozer'll be here any minute."

"Yeah, I get the picture," MacGyver said, reaching up and getting his fries out from one of the bags of food, not even commenting, when Murdoc snagged a couple.

**August 4, 2019. 2 P.M.**

Bozer walked into the living room and sighed. A commercial was promising a soap opera would be back after these messages. The coffee table had a couple of books strewn across them. Great. Murdoc was visiting again. Bozer wondered if the guy even _had_ a home of his own. His kid, as far as Bozer knew, was still in Europe, somewhere. Murdoc, though, just showed up randomly, sometimes when no one was even home. Bozer wouldn't have been, if he hadn't put in a full week already and been sent home early.

Sitting down in an armchair, Bozer picked up one of the books, making sure to keep Murdoc's place. He looked at the title-The Gentleman's Handbook: A Guide to Exemplary Behavior or Rules of Life and Love for Men Who Care by Aaron Shepard-and winced. He set the book back down and picked up the other one: I Love You But I Don't Trust You by Mira Kirshenbaum. Bozer gave a laugh, shaking his head.

"Something funny, Wilt?" Murdoc asked, coming into the room, a plate with sandwiches and a glass of tea in his hands.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure this book is talking about trusting someone who cheated on you, not someone who has tried to _kill_ you."

"Much as I would love to read a book on how to trust former assassins, I think I'll have to make do with that."

"Murdoc, not to be all negative, but you can't...books are not going to teach you how to act in a healthy way! You can't just study up on how to love someone."

"I don't see why not," Murdoc disagreed calmly. "It's how I learned how to be a good father to Cassian."

"Because not all people are the same. You can't reduce love down to a simple formula. Not all people are gonna react to something, anything, in the same way. I mean, Cassian's different. There are certain things all kids need, clothes, attention, all that. And, a kid can't always explain what they need," Bozer continued, amazed that Murdoc was still listening, his dark eyes focused intently on Bozer. "Adult relationships are different. You wanna know how to be good to Mac, you oughtta just ask him."

"Hm. For specific things, that makes sense," Murdoc mused. "Still. I've never tried to have a relationship quite like this before. I need something to teach me...the foundations, if you like. Personally, I think Shepard's book has some sensible ideas. What's wrong with self-help books?"

"Nothing," Bozer admitted, laughing a bit. "I guess it's better than you taking tips from soap operas. Why are you watching that? You're not in prison anymore and we have a DVD player."

"Don't pick on my soap operas, Wilt. I like soap operas."

"No one in real life acts like that, Murdoc."

"But that's what's fascinating!" Murdoc said gleefully. "It's a bizarre distortion of human behavior, but somewhere deep inside, people see themselves in these characters and _crave_ it!"

"That's twisted."

"And you still think twisted is the exception, not the rule," Murdoc responded, fondly amused. "You need to learn better."

"Did you read books on how to be a cynic?" Bozer asked, dryly.

"I didn't need to. Now, shhhh. The show's almost on and they're revealing the identity of Jenna's brother."

"You have fun with that," Bozer said, getting up to go get his own snack.

**August 10, 2019. 3 P.M.**

Diane paused, listening to footsteps pacing around upstairs. Mac and Bozer were out playing softball, but Riley had left her phone at their house, when visiting earlier. Diane had volunteered to get the phone and some sodas from the refrigerator. Looking around, she spotted a cast iron skillet and grabbed it for a weapon.

Sneaking upstairs, Diane saw a tall, dark-haired man come out of the bathroom and head towards one of the bedrooms. Steadying herself, Diane approached him, skillet ready. She got within three feet, when the man whirled around, a gun in his hands. He held it steadily, aimed at her head, as he studied her coldly. She gasped, recognizing him and dropping the skillet.

The man from Fletcher's video. What had they called him? Murd-something? The smile that lit his face was terrifying. She raised her hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Diane Davis. Dear Riley's mom! Hello. You know, a skillet is not a good weapon to use against an assassin."

"I thought you were a burglar," she explained, barely keeping her voice even.

"Oooh!" Murdoc said, lowering his gun. "Well, that makes more sense."

Diane thought longingly of her cell phone, her hand twitching towards her purse. She forced herself to stop, keeping her hands in Murdoc's view.

"Hm. You wouldn't have attacked me with a skillet, if you had a gun in there. I wonder what you're wanting," Murdoc mused, teasing. "A cell phone, maybe? If you want to make a call, do feel free."

"No, I'm good," Diane assured him, trying to sound calm.

Murdoc arched an eyebrow at her, chuckling. He put his sidearm back in its holster, then took hold of her purse. Diane's eyes widened as he pulled out her phone.

"Let's see who's on speed dial," Murdoc suggested, bringing up her contacts. "First is...Riley, of course! Good mom! And, oh! Jack is number two...well, second in line. I hope that means things are working out. That whole should he/shouldn't he thing was annoying."

Diane crossed her arms, glaring at Murdoc. He saw her look and laughed.

"Wow, a Mom look. It's been awhile, since I received one of those."

"Apparently," Diane agreed flatly, bravery rising with anger, earning another, pleased chuckle.

"Oh, you even have Angus' number stored! How fun! Sorry. I know Jack is your favorite, but Angus is mine."

Murdoc hit send and waited for MacGyver to answer.

_Hey, Diane. What's up?"_

"Diane's fine, but it's me, not her."

"Murdoc? Why do you have Diane's phone?"

"Well, we had a tiny misunderstanding..."

_"What kind of misunderstanding?"_

"She thought I was a burglar and tried to bash my head in with one of Wilt's skillets."

_"How bad is she hurt?"_

Murdoc smirked, listening to Jack rant helplessly in the background.

"I told you. She's fine. Though, having a gun drawn on her _has_ made her a tad bit nervous."

_"Murdoc, please play nice," MacGyver coaxed, sighing._

"I am! I called you, didn't I? She seemed to think I'd get upset, if she did it. I don't think she trusts me. And, she doesn't even know me," Murdoc finished with mock surprise.

_"Well, maybe people could get to know you better, if you spent more time around them," MacGyver sassed at him. "For instance, you could join us at the softball game, instead of lurking at my house."_

"Mmm, I could, but I have that whole anti-social thing going. Besides, I have no interest in watching a fake war with all the blood and interesting bits removed."

"Oh, for Heaven's sake," Diane muttered, impatiently.

_"How is socializing with Jack and the rest of us here different from doing it at my house?"_

"You're not the only ones out there. There's the other team, spectators, and various other people I'm not allowed to shoot."

Diane rolled her eyes, before she could stop herself, a bit relieved when Murdoc continued to ignore her.

_So, I can't tempt you at all?_

"Not unless you're going to do something actually fun and surprising with either the bat or the balls."

_"Suit yourself," MacGyver said, with a wry laugh. "I love you anyways. Let me talk to Diane, please."_

"See you soon, Angus," Murdoc said, still making it sound like a threat, though they both knew otherwise, before handing the phone to Diane. "It's for you!"

Diane warily took the phone, pressing it to her ear.

"Mac?"

_"Hi, Diane. I'm sorry Murdoc frightened you. I thought Jack would have told you about him and me."_

"No, Jack never mentioned a thing," Diane said, exasperated. "What is going on? Isn't this the guy...in that video? The one the other guy offered you?"

_"Yeah that's him. Don't worry. He's switched sides. We're together now."_

"That sounds dangerous."

_"Yeah, well, so's the rest of my life," MacGyver said with a rueful laugh. "Seriously, don't let him get to you. He enjoys provoking people, but he can't hurt you, without losing his pardon." _

"Okay. Well, I'll let you go. I'm going to get Riley's phone and get out there."

_"Sure. See you soon."_

Diane hung up, finding Murdoc studying her avidly. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I tried to hit you," she said politely.

"Sure," Murdoc agreed, shrugging. "How much trouble is Jack in?"

"Some," Diane admitted. "His telling me would have spared us both some trouble."

"On the contrary, I've thoroughly enjoyed myself," Murdoc assured her.

"I can see that," Diane said, wryly. "You have a good day, Mr. Murdoc."

"Oh, it's just Murdoc," he said, grinning a bit too toothily. "It was splendid finally getting to meet you."

"Thank you," Diane said, heading for the staircase. "Good-bye."

"Bye-bye," Murdoc called after her.

**June 28, 2019 9 P.M.**

Jack stood at the gates of the airport terminal, looking around. Murdoc had gone off to Europe to collect his kid, after finally finding a house that fit their needs. Somehow, Mac had persuaded Jack to come and pick them up, on their return, since Murdoc refused to leave his car overnight in a public place. Mac himself had been called into work to guide an overseas field agent, whose tech help had been killed, through defusing a bomb.

"Ah, there you are, Jack," Murdoc greeted, coming up beside him.

"Here I am," Jack agreed, shrugging, smiling warmly at the boy at Murdoc's side. "Hey there."

"Cassian, this is my friend, Jack Dalton. He works with Angus."

"Hello, Mr. Dalton," Cassian greeted, smiling. "Is Mr. MacGyver here too?"

"Nah, he got called into work for a bit. I'm gonna take you to his house, though."

Murdoc just chuckled, shaking his head.

"You got any luggage to pick up?" Jack asked him.

"No, most of his things are being shipped to us. I think we're ready."

Jack led them to his car, deep in the parking garage. He was reaching for his car door, when Murdoc grabbed his arm, pulling him back a few feet. Jack tensed, preparing to defend himself.

"Look at your hood, Jack," Murdoc whispered grimly.

Jack looked and bit back a string of curses. His hood wasn't shut all the way. The stupid thing had a tendency to stick, so Jack always double-checked that it was completely closed. He looked at Cassian, who looked curious, but not yet worried.

"You think they're still around?"

A bullet flew past them, into the car, triggering the bomb. The blast knocked both men on their backs. Wincing, they moved almost in tandem, drawing guns and looking for opponents.

"Yes, I'd say they are," Murdoc quipped, with grim humor. "Cassian, don't speak, just get several feet away and take cover!"

The boy obeyed, hiding underneath a large SUV that had wedged itself between a low-sitting pickup and a large station wagon, despite how empty the garage was. Cassian got to shelter, just as the firefight began. Murdoc and Jack both used the car next to Jack's flaming wreck for cover. Jack watched, as Murdoc began firing, with fierce precision. Watching him, Jack remembered telling MacGyver that Murdoc would make a badass good guy.

Good guy or bad guy, the badass part definitely applied.

"Any idea who we're fighting?" Jack asked, shooting someone lurking behind a support pillar.

"The Organization," Murdoc replied, sounding almost casual, though his eyes stayed on target. "I recognize a couple of them, not to mention the sloppiness."

"Oh, well, cool," Jack retorted, firing again. "I hope we're down to the last few guys."

Murdoc stopped firing just long enough to throw Jack a spare clip.

"I know what I'm getting you for Christmas," Murdoc complained. "This is becoming a bad habit with you."

"Hey, you ran out of bullets, when we were up against the Braum cartel!"

"I most certainly did not," Murdoc huffed, indignantly. "I had plenty of clips, but Angus wouldn't help me reload. I _was_ driving at the time. I only like accidents, when they happen to other people."

"Y'know, I don't even care, if that's true or not? Quit saying creepy things like that!"

"How am I supposed to know what you're going to find creepy?"

"Seriously?! Creepy is any story where you enjoy the deaths of animals or innocent people, especially civilians."

"Fine," Murdoc said petulantly, firing off a final shot. "That's all of them."

"That's all of your stories or do you mean we're done?"

"We're done," Murdoc explained, rolling his eyes. "Can you arrange a ride and get a cleanup crew? Our covers are in danger."

"Yeah. Get Cassian and I'll make some calls. I just hope no one's called the cops."

"No one is here, right now. I'm going to take Cassian to that pizza restaurant inside."

"Yeah, I'll meet you there," Jack agreed.

Murdoc went to the SUV and kneeled down.

"Cassian?" he said, in his gentlest voice. "It's okay, buddy. Come out."

Cassian crept out from under the vehicle, tears streaking his cheeks. He looked around, hesitating. Murdoc pushed his anger down, feeling a cold satisfaction at their attackers' deaths. He smiled, holding out his hands.

"That's right. Come on out. It's okay," he said, assuringly.

"Daddy?" Cassian asked, standing.

Seeing Murdoc calm and smiling, Cassian decided it was safe. He rushed forward, throwing himself into his dad's arms. Murdoc held him tight, recognizing Cassian needed him to feel safe again. As dull as his emotions could be at times, Murdoc felt a sharp pang of regret, feeling his son trembling in his arms.

"Hey, I promise. Everything is okay. We need to leave here, though," Murdoc told him, releasing him and standing up. "Can you pretend everything is normal, for just a little while?"

Wiping at his cheeks, Cassian nodded, grabbing on to Murdoc's hand. Murdoc smiled in approval, using his other hand to ruffle Cassian's hair. He led him swiftly out of the garage and to the restaurant, ordering a couple of large pizzas. Within ten minutes, Jack was with them. He gave Murdoc a reassuring nod.

"A crew is on their way. Mac and Matty are coming, too. I think everything's under control."

"Excellent," Murdoc said, cheerfully. "Hurray for the good guys, then."

"Daddy?" Cassian asked quietly, letting his pizza fall back onto his plate.

"Yeah?"

"Do I have to go back, now? To the boarding school, I mean?" Cassian asked, his voice trembling.

"Ohh," Murdoc said, eyes widening. He put his arms around Cassian's shoulders, drawing him close. "No, buddy. This doesn't change anything. We've got a brand new home and that's where we're going, just as soon as I get my car from Mac's house."

"Is this why you didn't leave it in the garage, when you came to get me?"

Murdoc's mouth tightened, but he nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I was worried something like this might happen, eventually. See, I changed jobs and, when I did, I made some people very angry, because I'll be in their way now."

"You weren't before?"

"Not so much, no," Murdoc admitted, reluctantly.

"Okay," Cassian said, cheering up at least a bit.

Mac and Matty walked up, looking worried. Mac smiled, seeing them. He came over and briefly kissed Murdoc, before smiling gently at Cassian.

"Hi, Cassian. Are you doing okay?" he asked softly.

"I guess so. It was scary," the boy admitted, leaning further into Murdoc.

"Yeah, I know," MacGyver said, reassuringly, dragging a chair over to sit next to Murdoc.

"Well, it's over now," Matty said. "Murdoc, some people from your group are in the garage. They want a report from you."

Sighing, Murdoc stood, drawing a soft cry of protest from Cassian. Murdoc sat back down, carefully tilting his son's chin to look up at him.

"I won't be long. You're safe here. Everyone here can and will protect you, while I'm gone. I just need to talk to some of my people, then I'll be right back here."

"Promise, Daddy?" Cassian whispered.

"I promise," Murdoc agreed, but he could see Cassian hesitate. "Hey. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Cassian shook his head, trying to smile.

"Fifteen minutes, tops, then I'll be here," Murdoc said, confidently. "Angus will sit next to you, while I'm gone."

"Sure thing," MacGyver agreed, waiting until Murdoc was out of the way, then sliding over.

"I'm sorry you had to witness what happened in the garage, Cassian," Matty said, honestly. No matter what she had threatened, she hadn't wanted his childhood disrupted. "I know your dad didn't want you to see him being scary, like that."

"It's okay. I've known my daddy can be scary, since I was four."

"What happened when you were four?" Jack asked, thinking maybe it would help distract Cassian.

"We were shopping and this guy kept coming around us. He kept looking at me and smiling, every time he passed by. I-I really wanted him to stop looking at me. Daddy was letting me walk beside him, so I reached inside his coat and grabbed onto it. Daddy likes being able to move, but he let me do it."

Cassian stopped, pulling on his pizza's cheese, creating a long strand, that he twirled up with his fingers.

"Hey, you don't have to..." Jack started, gently.

"It's okay. I hate remembering this next part. The last time he came by us...he had spaghetti noodles in the top of his cart. I just...I cried. I stood there and I couldn't stop crying. I hated those noodles. Daddy put me in the cart and grabbed the guy. It was like...he was beyond mad, but kinda calm, too? And, the guy was really scared, like almost crying. Daddy wasn't loud, but I could just hear him. He said, 'Leave now. You never want to see me again. You think you're a predator? You're nothing.' I didn't even know what predator meant. He got away fast, once Daddy let go. Daddy just stood there. I think he was shoving the scariness back inside."

"He probably was," MacGyver agreed, putting a reassuring hand on Cassian's shoulder.

"Yeah," Cassian said softly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each working through Cassian's story and the events in the garage.

"I wish I knew why the noodles bothered me so much," Cassian mused. "I really hated them."

"He didn't have any sauce," Murdoc answered, rejoining them.

"Sauce?" Cassian asked, confused.

"Mm-hm. The two times he passed by us before that, he had spaghetti sauce in his cart. That last time, he had noodles...but no sauce."

"Oh! Why get noodles and put the sauce back!" Cassian realized, smiling a bit.

"Because he wasn't very bright," Murdoc said, dryly, leaning down and kissing Cassian's forehead. "Good catch, though. They're ready to let us leave, now."

Everyone stood, preparing to leave. Cassian surprised everyone by holding his arms up to Murdoc, blinking wearily. Jack was impressed, when Murdoc didn't comment, but simply bent down and hoisted the boy up. Leaning against Murdoc's shoulder, Cassian began drifting to sleep.

"How do you want to do this? Do you still want to go get your car from my place? Or, you could both just stay the night."

"I thought he'd get to sleep in his own bed tonight, but...he's wiped out. Yeah, we'll stay over. He can see the house tomorrow, when he's awake enough to appreciate it."

MacGyver smiled, placing a warm hand on Murdoc's back, as they walked together to the car.

**August 10, 2019. 7 P.M.**

Murdoc sipped at his beer, watching the game of charades with amusement. According to the others, MacGyver had actually gotten better at the game, but damn! The boyscout sucked at this. Murdoc was tempted to take his place for a round or two, just to show MacGyver how it was done. So far, though, he hadn't bothered. It was sort of refreshing to see the brilliant man fumbling at something. Murdoc listened with half of his attention to Riley and Bozer arguing in the background.

"I'm telling you, being a guy gives you the advantage," Riley insisted. "No one in the history of ever has been intimidated by me, no matter much attitude I give them. I flip a guy, he has to get over the shock, before the pain can kick in!"

"At least you got a good face for attitude. This dude tops out at a whopping five foot six and looks like someone's kid brother."

"I'm five foot four!" Riley argued, waving her hands.

"You're both silly that's what you are," Murdoc told them, smirking.

"Oh, we do NOT want to hear it from tall, dark and psychotic!" Riley protested.

"Yeah, dude, it's easy for you, with your six feet and dark hair. Even people that don't know you would avoid you in a dark alley," Bozer agreed. "The only way to make you scarier looking would be to give you a cape, fangs, and glowing red eyes."

"Don't give him any ideas," Macgyver advised, laughing.

"He's already had them," Matty said, rolling her eyes a bit.

"True," Murdoc said, smirking. "There are plenty of tall, dark-haired men who couldn't scare a rabbit. The secret is and always will be attitude. You have to use your body language to make people's instincts just _crawl_. Remember what I told Angus?"

"That didn't work so well," Jack reminded him.

"He's not a very good actor," Murdoc admitted fondly, shrugging.

"Yeah, except most body language is involuntary. We can't do much about it," Riley said, sighing.

"Okay, that's true. There are a few things you can do, though. For instance, change the way you look at people."

"Thinking of people as targets will make someone look more intimidating?" Diane asked, skeptically.

"No, no, not how you think of them, how you _look_ at them. What you do with your eyes. Believe me, a good gaze can violate all sorts of social boundaries and set people on edge."

"Oh, yeah, we believe you," Jack assured him, smirking.

"Hold up, Jack. How do you mean, Murdoc? What social boundaries are you crossing, if you just stare at someone with a slight smile? 'Cause, that's all you seem to be doing, half the time," Bozer objected.

"That is all I'm doing," Murdoc agreed, grinning. "It's where and how you look."

"Okay, where and how do you look?" Riley asked.

Murdoc grinned.

"You don't want to weaponize your stare. You'll look like you're trying too hard. You want to look, not into, but through the other person's eyes."

"Through them?" Bozer asked, a bit confused.

"Mm-hmm. Think of it like...imagine you're looking past their eyes to read a secret joke written on the inside of their skull."

"You really just can't help yourself can you?" Jack asked, in disbelief.

"You defined creepy as enjoying death, Jack. You don't get to take it back, now."

"Well, if you're going to try and look creepy, you might as well back it up with a creepy thought," Diane admitted, laughing a bit.

"Exactly!" Murdoc agreed, triumphantly. "Go on, Diane, try it."

"No, thank you, Murdoc. I have no desire to gaze creepily at people," Diane told him, gazing steadily at him. "I can intimidate them without that."

"Right. The Mom look," Murdoc conceded, smiling. "Still, that's no use to Riley and Wilt in the field."

"It works for me," Matty disagreed, smirking.

"You're the team mom," Murdoc protested. "That doesn't count."

"I'm willing to give it a shot," Riley decided. "C'mon, Bozer, we can practice on each other."

"You already intimidate me," Bozer objected.

"I don't think 'intimidate' is the right word, Wilt," Murdoc teased.

"Hey now!" Bozer scolded. "I got a girl, already. Leanna?"

"That just means no touching."

"The whole social boundaries thing is a complete mystery to you, isn't it?" Matty asked, almost fondly.

Murdoc shrugged, with a slight grin.

"Mostly. One I prefer to ignore."

"Because, of course, you do," Diane chipped in.

"Come on, I want to try this!" Riley persisted.

"Try it on me," Macgyver volunteered.

"Sure, Angus is largely unimpressed to begin with."

"Who says I'm unimpressed?"

MacGyver's voice held a slight purr that left Murdoc focused on him, smiling hungrily.

"Oh, come on, you two!" Jack protested, though he laughed a bit. "Save your cat and mouse game for later. Much later."

"Oo! Change of plan. Use Jack. If you can make him want to pistol whip you, you're doing it right!" Murdoc suggested, gleefully.

"Oh. Okay, fine. I'll do it," Jack agreed, quietly defiant.

"So, look into my eyes, Jack!" Riley teased.

"You're just supposed to look creepy, not hypnotize me."

"Hey, if she can manage it, hypnotism will get her bonus points!" Murdoc disagreed.

"Riley, if you hypnotize Jack, I'll...Murdoc, what's a good bribe?" MacGyver asked, laughing.

Murdoc looked bewildered, shaking his head.

"That's not how I usually solve problems, Angus," he reminded his lover.

"Ye-ahhh, why did I ask you that?" MacGyver agreed, rolling his eyes.

"Because you're a boyscout, the kind that does bribe people. Why don't you ask Riley?"

"How about you don't bother, since there's no way she'll hypnotize me following Murdoc's creepy advice?" Jack added.

"So, look at me, already," Riley told him, sassily.

Riley stared at Jack. MacGyver gave her credit. Her stare, for a few moments, was intense and unsettling. Jack squirmed, as if he wanted to move back a bit. The moment only got worse, when Riley began laughing, still holding Jack's gaze.

"Good mercy, girl!" Jack protested, scooting away.

"I'm sorry!" Riley said, still giggling. "I just remembered a really funny internet meme. I guess it's hard to be creepy, when you can't stop laughing, huh?"

"Not at all. You looked quite deranged," Murdoc praised her, chuckling a bit himself. "Mostly, you should think of something a _bit_less comical, but crazed laughter does have it's uses. Just use it sparingly."

"Uh, yeah, like, never," Jack suggested.

"Oh, come on. You have to let the younger members of the family have some fun."

"Sure, as long as the older, _psychotic_ sibling remembers that there are limits," Matty told him.

"That's all right. My bosses are far more accommodating in that area."

"And, thankfully, your work is classified," Macgyver said, amused, running a hand over Murdoc's back.

"Probably for the best," Murdoc agreed, grinning.

Mac leaned against Murdoc a bit, letting contentment wash over him. He had his family around him, the people who loved him. Well, mostly. He still had to find his dad and get answers, but that was okay. Whatever happened, he had these people, and, he mused, looking at Murdoc, they had him.


	5. Love Defined

**August 17, 2019. 4 P.M.**

It was official. MacGyver had quit the Pheonix Foundation. No one believed he was happy with the decision. Bozer had invited everyone over for supper, hoping the family could cheer MacGyver up. Matty, Jack, Riley, and Bozer had simply followed MacGyver home from the Phoenix. Diane had shown up a little while later, after a call from Jack. MacGyver was currently outside, by the firepit, with Matty and Jack, who simply sat close by, offering moral support. Riley and Diane were in the kitchen, helping Bozer prepare the food.

"Where's Murdoc?" Diane asked.

"He's off on a mission," Bozer said, sighing. "His usually don't last long, but it's hard to say, when he'll be back."

"Has anyone called him?"

"Thing is, Mom, Murdoc is still a _very_ secretive guy. The only one who has his phone number is Mac and I don't think he's called him. It might not even have occurred to him."

"Well, for something this important, someone should call him. Mac is not in good shape right now," Diane said, worried for her young friend.

"I know," Bozer agreed, "but what can we do?"

"Can you hack into Mac's phone and get Murdoc's number?"

"Mom!"

"Mac needs all of us right now and Murdoc is his lover," Diane insisted.

With a sigh, Riley pulled out her laptop from beneath a counter and hacked into MacGyver's contact list.

"There it is," she said, with a sigh. "Who gets to make the call?"

"I will. This was my idea and I'll take responsibility," Diane said, firmly.

She took out her phone and called Murdoc's number, waiting tensely for him to pick up.

_"Who is this?"_ Murdoc asked, his voice cold and hard.

"Murdoc, it's Diane. I'm sorry for disturbing you..."

_"Mmhmm. I'm assuming Riley found my number for you somehow. What do you want?"_

"Mac needs you to come home. He...the team found out something about Oversight and Mac has quit the Phoenix."

_"Well, that's his decision to make."_

"Murdoc! It's not that simple, but the rest is for Mac to tell you."

_"You do realize you caught me at work?"_

"I'm sorry, but this is important."

_"I'm sure it seems very important..."_

"Seems, hell!" Diane exploded. "Your lover _is in pain_ and he needs you RIGHT NOW. So, stop acting like the world's deadliest, overgrown child and get home!"

Silence reigned for a few seconds.

_"Yes, Mother,_" Murdoc replied, with quiet sarcasm. _"I am out of the country, so I won't be there, until tomorrow."_

"Fine. Bye," Diane said, hanging up on him.

Diane looked up to find Riley and Bozer staring at her with twin looks of horrified amazement.

"Diane, you can't just do that!" Bozer scolded. "The guy's a killer! He only loses his pardon for killing you, if he gets caught. And, Murdoc's really, really good at NOT getting caught!"

"One crisis at a time, Bozer," Diane advised, squashing down the frisson of unease that went through her.

**August 18, 2019. 1 P.M.**

Murdoc walked into MacGyver and Bozer's living room, finding Bozer straightening the area, in a useless attempt at keeping busy. Raised voices could be heard clearly from the outside area, near the firepit. Murdoc arched an eyebrow at Bozer.

"Okay, what is going on?"

"I know we crossed lines, yesterday, Murdoc, but I'm glad you're here. They've been out there screaming at each other for almost an hour now."

"They?"

"Mac and...Oversight. Just, please, go out there, okay? It might calm Mac down, at least."

"All right," Murdoc agreed, puzzled by everyone's behavior.

Simply going outside had no effect on anything. Oversight was a medium sized man, with curly blond hair and hard eyes. MacGyver stood with his back to Murdoc, talking furiously. No one noticed Murdoc's quiet entrance. Not bothering to listen to their words, Murdoc drew his sidearm and fired a single bullet into the heart of the firepit. Both of the other men jumped, then froze.

"MURDOC!" MacGyver snapped, not even needing to turn around.

"Hi, honey, I'm home!" Murdoc sang, smiling brightly.

MacGyver turned around, his expression fading from anger to confusion.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be in Turkey?"

"I was, but a little birdie got hold of my phone number and told me I needed to come home, immediately. She was very insistent."

"Matty?"

"Nooo, Diane. So, what's all the fuss about? Bozer said this is Oversight," Murdoc explained, studying the older man, with some interest.

MacGyver gave an unhappy laugh.

"Yeah. Oversight. He is that," MacGyver agreed, then gave a hard smile. "Murdoc, I'd like you to meet my father, James MacGyver."

Murdoc's dark eyes went flat and cold, even as a small smile curled the corners of his mouth.

"Oh. Well, well..."

"Put your gun away, please," MacGyver told him, a thread of anxiety in his voice.

"Sure," Murdoc agreed cheerfully, holstering the weapon. "So, this is good, old dad. Well, since you're Oversight, I really don't need to introduce myself, do I?"

"No, you don't," James agreed, cold. "If we ever had to meet, I didn't want it to be like this."

"Oh, I bet," Murdoc agreed, chuckling smugly.

"What's wrong, Dad?" MacGyver asked bitterly. "Do you resent someone being in my life that you didn't put there or plan for?"

"I resent a sociopathic monster who is absolutely INCAPABLE of love using you for whatever selfish, sick reason."

"He's not a monster. Murdoc's done a better job of loving and caring for me than you have."

"I have..."

"NO, Dad, _you_ haven't. You haven't."

"All right. We're just going in circles, here. We'll talk more later. Your emotions are keeping you from thinking clearly. Take some time and cool off. I'm going to give you a couple of weeks of vacation. I'm sure by then, well, sooner or later, you'll make the right decision."

"Right for who?" Murdoc asked, lightly.

James glared at him in disgust, then silently walked back to the house and out the front door. Murdoc turned back to MacGyver, who just stood there, his fists clenched, staring at the floor. Murdoc approached him slowly, until he was standing close enough to brush up against him.

"What did you mean, about people being placed in your life?"

"He's Oversight. He approved of, maybe even arranged for, Bozer and Riley to be on our team. He hired Matty. He arranged for Jack and me to be partners, back in Afghanistan. He said...he's 'always been there, in the background, nudging me in the right direction.' Everyone says I'm good at improvisation, but he's been in control. The whole time."

Murdoc studied his lover, recalling bits and pieces of advice from the books he had read. Slowly, he reached down and touched one of MacGyver's hands. MacGyver made a hard, choked sound, then turned, leaning against Murdoc's chest. Murdoc wrapped his arms around MacGyver, holding him loosely.

"I'm glad you're here. I mean, his reaction to you aside, there's no way he could have predicted us, right?"

"You mean did Daddy Dearest arrange for me to be the assassin sent to kill you and your friends, in the hopes that I'd find you irresistibly fascinating, enough so to decide to keep you, instead of killing you?" Murdoc recited, amused. "Seems kind of far-fetched, when you say it out loud."

MacGyver laughed, weirdly comforted by Murdoc's callous joking.

"Yeah, to say the least," he agreed. "That's not entirely accurate, by the way."

"Close enough," Murdoc dismissed, then offered in an amazingly soft tone, "Tell me what you need. You have to tell me, because I don't know."

"Right now?" MacGyver said, pulling back slightly and shaking his head. He shrugged. "I need to...be near you. I need you close."

"Come here," Murdoc said, grasping MacGyver's hand.

Murdoc led him into the living room, finding Bozer had left. Murdoc's presence had apparently freed him from his hovering. Murdoc sat down on the couch, pulling MacGyver on top of him. He arranged them so Murdoc was lounging on pillows against the arm of the couch, with MacGyver nestled on top, his head resting on Murdoc's chest. Murdoc stroked MacGyver's hair, letting him rest for a few minutes, until confusion and curiosity got the better of him.

"What do you think about in moments like this? Are you napping?" Murdoc asked.

Murdoc began to think he'd made a misstep, when MacGyver didn't answer. He had apparently been looking for the right words, though, and answered slowly.

"It's not thinking, not exactly. It's more...focusing. I'm soaking you in, your heartbeat, your scent, your breathing and...just your presence is helping me get above the pain, kind of. It's still there, but it's not overwhelming me."

Murdoc grimaced hit, once again, by how much he despised anyone else hurting his boyscout. He ran a hand down MacGvyver's back.

"You're giving Jim Daddy too much credit, you know."

"Hmmm?"

"Say your dad gives you the parts to a bomb, stripped down to it's most basic components, and you build that bomb and set it off. Who really created that beautiful, deadly explosion?"

"Probably you," MacGyver answered wryly, smiling up at Murdoc.

"Flatterer," Murdoc chided, grinning back.

MacGyver moved up into a near-sitting position.

"No, I get what you're saying. Jack said something similar too, and you're right. It's not so much the manipulation that bothers me. It's that he thought it was an okay way to parent me."

"Come here," Murdoc said, pushing MacGyver's collar open.

MacGyver leaned closer, letting Murdoc sink his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder. The initial pain made him wince, but Murdoc began sucking and licking easing the sting into pleasure. MacGyver let the rough reassurance of Murdoc's teeth worrying at his flesh help him relax. Soon, Murdoc pulled back, grinning.

"There. Now you'll have a pretty, little bruise to cheer you up," Murdoc said happily.

Murdoc froze when he saw MacGyver's face. He looked stricken, his mouth opened a bit. The bite was far from the most painful thing MacGyver had ever allowed, though, so Murdoc couldn't imagine what was wrong. Frankly, MacGyver had looked less anxious, when lying on the ground, with a bullet hole in his shoulder and a gun trained on him.

"What..."

"Do you believe me?" MacGyver interrupted.

Murdoc blinked, running the conversation back in his head, but not finding a clue to the question.

"About what?"

"That I love you," MacGyver said, warily.

"It never occurred to me not to believe you," Murdoc said, lightly, frowning a bit, when MacGyver actually shivered with relief.

"I need you to...no matter what you feel about love, I need you to believe that."

"Okay," Murdoc agreed, bewildered, holding up a hand placatingly. "I believe you."

"Good," MacGyver said, leaning forward for a long kiss, before resting his forehead against Murdoc's shoulder.

"What in the world brought that on?" Murdoc asked, not bothering to hide his astonishment.

"I-I'm so much like him..." MacGyver complained, sitting up.

"No," Murdoc disagreed, chuckling. "You're really not. See, I know quite a bit about Oversight, even if I didn't know he was James MacGyver. If I'd met him, when he was your age, in the exact same way...I would never have wanted him."

"Why not? He's just as smart as me."

"Hm, perhaps. He's not you, though. James MacGyver would never have shown up in that junkyard armed only with a swiss army knife. He probably would have shown up with an army!" Murdoc said, laughing.

"He does like to plan ahead," MacGyver admitted, smiling. "So?"

"So, even _if_ a bloodbath had been avoided and he captured me alive, he never would have told me he didn't want me dead. He wouldn't have asked my name."

"That impressed you? Me being, what, kind?"

"Well, no, not the kindness," Murdoc admitted, laughing. "It was...the bravery. You didn't need me dead to feel safe. Sure, that was terribly naive of you, but still brave. It was the _uniqueness_. I keep telling you. There's no one like you."

"What if he had asked you to teach him how to be you?"

"He wouldn't have. He would already have known. And, if he had, my advice would have been less helpful."

"Huh," MacGyver said thoughtfully, then lay back down against Murdoc's chest.

MacGyver knew his dad was right about one thing. The issue wouldn't be solved that day or quickly. Whether MacGyver ever went back to the Phoenix or not, their relationship needed a lot of healing and a lot of work. He just hoped that, eventually, trust _could_ be built and healthy bond put back into place.

**August 21, 2019 3 P.M.**

Murdoc smiled, sitting comfortably on the top of the wooden, picnic table towards the side of the park. Nick and Cassian were a few yards away, tossing a ball back and forth. It was an odd sight, but a good one. It amazed him how quickly Cassian and "Grandpa Nick" had bonded, though truthfully, he and Nick had bonded just as easily, when they first met. Murdoc's pleasant musings were interrupted by footsteps approaching, shuffling the grass.

"Hey, 'doc," Jack greeted. "What'd you want to see me for?"

"We need to talk about Angus. Have a seat," Murdoc offered, making room on the picnic table.

Jack obeyed with a frustrated sigh.

"Look, I hate things as much as you do. More! But, there ain't' nothin' you nor I can do about Mac quitting. He doesn't trust Jimmy, which I totally get. And, Mac ain't gonna work for someone he doesn't trust."

"Ah, but what if Jimmy wasn't at the Phoenix anymore?"

Jack gave an angry snort, moving to get off the table again, but Murdoc grabbed his arm.

"No, no I don't mean like that!" Murdoc assured him hastily. "I mean, what if Jimmy quit the Phoenix?"

Jack's snort this time was of pure amusement.

"Yeah, that'd be great, 'doc, only how're you planning on convincing Jimmy?" Jack asked, then continued in a tired voice. "I hate to say it, but ole James just doesn't give that much of a damn about his son."

"There has to be some way to convince him," Murdoc insisted.

"Yeah, maybe, but I don't think my breaking his face will do much more good than you killing him."

"No," Murdoc admitted, reluctantly. "But, if not this, something has to be done."

"I gotta admit I can't think of anything better. I mean, what are we going to do...blackmail him?"

"I don't think Angus would appreciate that."

"I don't think Jimmy would, either, and he's still my boss."

"Am I missing a war council?" Nick asked, coming over and taking a long drink of water from a bottle. "Good afternoon, Mr. Dalton."

"Jack's fine, Nick," Jack said with an irreverent grin. "Yeah, sort of. We're trying to figure out how to help Mac about his job."

"He could keep his job, if we could get Jimmy to quit," Murdoc persisted, sulkily.

"Hm. Well, you said Angus is on vacation for two weeks. That's time to think on the matter a bit. At least you have the beginning of a plan."

"Yeah, okay," Jack conceded. "I'll talk to Matty about it. She knows the guy better than I do."

**August 23, 2019. 2 P.M.**

Murdoc walked into MacGyver's house, a bit early than expected...okay, by an hour or two. Angus had promised Cassian that they could go on a picnic that night, since it wasn't a school night and the weekends weren't yet burdened with homework assignments. But, school didn't let out for another hour and Murdoc was bored between assignments. He found Bozer and Riley in the kitchen, preparing food.

"Hey. Where's Angus?"

"Shopping. It's his turn this week and we needed a thing or two for tonight," Bozer told him, shrugging. "You in a mood to be helpful? It involves a knife."

"You don't always have to bribe me, you know," Murdoc answered, grinning. "What am I cutting?"

"Celery and carrots. Turns out Riley can't cut in a straight line," Bozer said, setting the vegetables and a knife in front of a him.

Riley tossed an olive at Bozer, who threw it back.

"Shouldn't you save the food fight for when the actual child arrives?" Murdoc asked, dryly.

"Why?" Riley asked. "Hitting people in the head with olives is a lot of fun."

"I wasn't questioning that," Murdoc assured her.

"Thanks," Bozer told him dryly.

"Nothing personal," Murdoc said innocently.

Bozer just rolled his eyes with a smirk, as he got up to answer the sudden knock on the door. He peered through the peephole, surprised to see James MacGyver outside. Bozer opened the door.

"Hey, Mr. MacGyver, come on in. Mac's not here, but he should be back soon."

"That's all right, Bozer. I actually want to have words with Murdoc. Helman told me he's here."

"He's in the kitchen," Bozer said, shrugging.

Warily, Murdoc watched James enter the room.

"Jimmy. This is a surprise. To what do we owe the honor?"

"I know a lot about you, Murdoc," James told him, not wasting time on any preamble. "What I don't know is why you've latched on to my son. People don't mean anything to you. Money does. Killing does."

"Angus is important to me."

"Don't bother lying. I have a proposal for you. You were paid as much as ten million to end a life. Ending a relationship isn't as dangerous or tricky. I'll give you five million dollars to end yours with my son."

"Sorry," Murdoc said, smirking. "I don't need the money and I wouldn't agree, even if I did."

"The money is my attempt to be civilized. Your pardon isn't universal. There are plenty of nations out there, who would gladly jail or execute you."

"The U.S. hasn't shared my identity with any other countries."

"No, but information has a way of getting out."

"Now hold up!" Bozer protested. "You can't come here and make threats."

"I'm your boss, Mr. Bozer. You might remember that."

"This isn't business. This is personal," Riley said, sharply. "You're issuing threats that are _way_ out of line and probably illegal."

Murdoc listened to the exchange, silently, his gaze flat, his emotions hidden. In the privacy of his mind, he allowed himself to be pleasantly surprised, that Riley and Wilt had spoken up for him. He decided to keep his silence, knowing nothing he said would impress the older MacGyver. Murdoc quietly went back to cutting up vegetables.

"Of all people, why are you two defending this...murderer!" James asked, stunned.

"Mac loves him and he's become a friend to us, too," Bozer explained.

"He got you stabbed!"

"Yeah? He also pulled me out of a car wreck and made sure I was safe. He's saved Mac's life more than once, too. In case no one told you, the dude's come in from the cold."

"He's also tried to kill Angus. In the end, he'll never do anything, but hurt him."

"That's a funny accusation for you to make. You've done nothing but hurt Mac, since he was ten," Riley stated baldly.

"I haven't done anything to hurt him! I was there the best way I could be," James denied, angrily.

"Your absence _did_ hurt him. BADLY," Bozer said, resentfully.

"So, you trust Angus' would-be killer, more than his father?"

Riley and Bozer exchanged annoyed looks.

"You're not getting it. You know what the real difference is between you and Murdoc? Why we support him, despite the stuff in the _past_? He's trying. Murdoc listens to Mac about what he needs and wants."

"You told Mac you didn't know how to relate to him," Riley agreed. "So what? None of this is natural to Murdoc. He admits that. But, he doesn't use that as an excuse. He just does the work..."

"...and the reading..." Bozer added.

"...to figure out what he needs to do, even when it seems silly to him," Riley finished.

"So my son should be content with someone who _pretends_ to love him?"

Murdoc forced himself to put his knife down, then got up from the table and walked outside to the patio. After a moment, he heard James following and turned around to face him. James' face was bright red with anger.

"I wasn't done with you," James snapped.

"I think you need to be, soon," Murdoc told him. "I'm losing my temper."

"I'm not afraid of you," James said derisively.

"Okay," Murdoc said with a chuckle. "Let's put our cards on the table. Frankly, breaking my cover to foreign agents would be an act of treason, Jimmy."

"Unless I incorporate your cover into my evidence against you. An IT consultant who sometimes works for the State Department would be in a good enough position to do some occasional wet work."

"Clever. You're forgetting Nick Helman. He had enough influence to get us pardoned. Do you think he'll just stand by, while you try to destroy me? At worst, I would end up on the run again."

"You'd still be away from my son."

"Don't bet on it," Murdoc said, leering.

James lashed out, driving his fist into Murdoc's jaw. Murdoc's head spun to the left from the force of the blow, but he didn't so much as stagger. Grinning, he delivered a similar blow, giving James a black eye. James' fists twisted and turned in Murdoc's sweater, then his head smashed into Murdoc's with a harsh thud.

Blood filled Murdoc's nose and red filled his vision. Gripping James' shoulders, Murdoc hefted him minutely, driving him towards the ground. James dug his fingers into Murdoc's shirt, his weight dragging Murdoc down, as they both fell. James' back hit the hard wood of the deck with a crack. Murdoc loomed up and launched his fist. A sharp pain jabbed James' teeth.

Fists pounded. Feet kicked. Elbows sank into stomachs. The men rolled around, the rough ground digging and scratching at skin. Sweat dripped as anger burned. Fingers found the soft give of a throat...

"Dennis, ENOUGH!" a sharp voice penetrated the fog of violence.

Murdoc stood up, coming to attention, his eyes wide, as he stared at Nick.

"Cassian?" Murdoc asked, his voice carefully controlled.

"He's on his way to the park, with Miss Davis," Nick assured him. "Mr. Bozer is finishing getting supper ready."

"Oh, good. Your son managed to miss witnessing your latest murder attempt."

"Is that how you're planning on spinning things?" Murdoc asked, sounding amused, though his jaw was tight.

"Spin, hell," James said, rubbing at his throat.

"I warned you I was losing my temper."

"Let's take this inside, gentlemen," Nick ordered. "We need to sit and have a talk."

They headed inside and found MacGyver and Jack standing in the kitchen with Bozer. MacGyver stared in shock at his father and Murdoc. They both were a mess of contusions and bruises, but the finger marks on James' throat stood out.

"What the hell are you two doing?" MacGyver asked, angrily, as Nick herded Murdoc and James to sit in chairs across from each other, while he sat beside them.

"Your 'lover' tried to kill me."

"Murdoc," MacGyver growled, shaking his head. "Do you really think this helps me? I didn't spend all this time searching for my dad, because I wanted him dead!"

Murdoc took a breath to reply, but his nose chose that moment to resume bleeding. With a frustrated hiss, Murdoc snatched at some paper towels, carefully pressing them to his nose. MacGyver winced at the sight, making note of the bruises and scratches covering his lover.

"Are you okay?"

"Well, I just tried to kill your father, so what do you care?"

"I do care about you! You know I do!" MacGyver shouted, angry and hurt.

"Yes, Angus, I do know, but you still took Jimmy's word," Murdoc replied, shrugging.

"C'mon, 'doc, he's got bruises on this throat as clear as day," Jack chided.

"Dennis is injured, too," Nick pointed out, cooly.

"Not in a way that could kill him," MacGyver argued.

"No, but Murdoc didn't just haul off and try to kill your dad," Bozer said firmly. "They were fighting, when that happened. And, James threw the first punch."

MacGyver closed his mouth, glancing between his father and his lover, plainly torn. Grimacing, he looked away, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Let's be clear," Murdoc said. "I'm fine with the murder charge. I'm a killer and I did choke him. I'm glad you don't fully trust me. That's just sensible. I DO, however, mind that you simply believed Jimmy's claims. You trusted him and you know better. Isn't that why you quit?"

"That's interesting. Why do you want Angus to not trust me?"

"Because, you don't have his best interests at heart," Murdoc said quietly.

"Or, having me around might make him harder to control."

"Control?" Murdoc asked, laughing. "You think _I'm_ in control here? Jimmy, have you ever heard of topping from the bottom?"

"AND, we don't need any more details than that, thank you!" Jack interrupted.

"Fine. Tell me, Murdoc, did you have Nadia's best interests at heart? You told Angus you killed her. You didn't spare her, why would you spare Angus?" James demanded, then turned to his son. "What makes you think you're somehow SPECIAL?"

"Thanks, Dad," Angus said, flatly, his eyes bright with pain.

"Oh, but he is special," Murdoc said, calmly, smugly. "I've been all over the globe, James. Marks, clients...it doesn't matter. I've seen the same faces, the same personalities replicated over and over. Except for Angus. No one else reminds me of him."

"Yeah, why would you say that to your _kid_?!" Jack protested, angrily.

"What about Nadia?" James persisted.

"I didn't kill her. Angus never believed me about that."

"That story was so full of holes," MacGyver said, smirking.

"As for being unique, I see Nadia every time I look in a mirror."

"What?" MacGyver asked, gaze sharpening.

"See, I told you the truth. Nadia was the job. What I _left out_ was that I was the job, too!" Murdoc explained, giggling.

"Your girlfriend was supposed to kill you?" Jack asked, incredulous.

"Well...she wasn't my girlfriend, when they hired her."

"And you slept with the gal?!"

"It wasn't personal, Jack. She was an assassin. I was her job. Anyway, she never tried to go through with it. We decided to partner up instead."

"But she is dead," James added, skeptically.

"Her employer wasn't very forgiving," Murdoc said, shrugging sadly. "Since we had a son, he decided to kill her and leave me to raise the boy. Well, you know how kings are...old-fashioned and conservative."

"Dad," MacGyver interrupted, changing the subject. "You didn't come here to attack Murdoc or interrogate him about his past lovers. Why are you here?"

"He came to offer me five million dollars to leave you."

"And to threaten to have him arrested in a country that hasn't pardoned him," Bozer added, disapprovingly.

MacGyver flinched, turning to face his father.

"You think that's going to earn my trust?"

"I wasn't trying to get your trust," James argued. "I was trying to protect you!"

"I don't need to be protected from Murdoc."

"You're really going to settle for someone you can't trust and who can't love you."

"It depends on your definition, Jimmy," Murdoc replied, impatiently. "If the only love you acknowledge is the ooey gooey feeling that wears off in about a year...well. It's not something I feel easily, no. But, after Cassian was born, a priest in Germany explained to me that love mainly isn't what you feel. It's what you _do_. So, I can choose to love or not."

"Dennis, it's time for you to join Cassian at the park," Nick told him.

"But, Dad..."

"He's not listening, Dennis," Nick said, with some sympathy.

"Okay," Murdoc conceded grudgingly.

MacGyver walked up to Murdoc, placing a hand on his cheek, then kissing him.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," MacGyver promised.

"Actually, Angus, I'd appreciate it, if you went with Dennis. Mr. Dalton and Mr. Bozer can stay as witnesses, but I want to speak with your father," Nick requested firmly. "We'll join you shortly."

"Um. Yeah, okay," MacGyver agreed reluctantly, puzzled.

Nick waited until MacGyver and Murdoc were gone, before turning to James.

"If you have any sense at all, you already realize that, as a father, you are a failure," Nick stated calmly, ignoring James' choked gasp of rage. "If you don't intend to win your son's trust, to give him affection, you need to simply tell him and get out of his life entirely."

"And if I do want to reconnect with him?" James challenged.

"Then, obviously, you need to prove you can put his interests and needs above your own. Stop being selfish. Do something to show him you care."

"I suppose you have something in mind."

"I do. Quit the Phoenix Foundation. Step aside, so Angus can remain at his job."

"Why do you want me gone from the Phoenix?"

"I just told you why. Professionally, you and I are on the same side. It's time for you to accept that. Personally, well, I do have some affection for Angus. He's a fine boy and he's made my son happier than I thought he was capable of. That is my motive."

"It wasn't his idea, anyway. Murdoc and I came up with it, when trying to find a way to help Mac," Jack pointed out, his voice tight with anger.

"I would be putting my son's life in someone else's hands."

"Yes, his own. That's going to happen anyway, whether you step down or not."

James stared hard at Nick for a few moments, then stood up, silently.

"Oh, and Mr. MacGyver? Never threaten my son, again," Nick commanded.

James turned and headed for the door. Bozer started to follow after him, but Nick interrupted.

"Let him go, Mr. Bozer. He needs time to think."

"You think he'll do it?" Jack asked.

"I don't know him that well," Nick conceded. "I admit, based on what I know of him professionally...it doesn't seem likely. He's fairly ruthless and focused. But. This is a personal issue. So, he might be ready to make sacrifices for Angus. We'll see."

"Food's ready," Bozer said quietly. "We should get to the park."

**August 23, 2019. 3 P.M.**

The ride to the park was silent and tense. MacGyver wasn't sure what to say and Murdoc didn't seem to be in a mood to listen. Badass and stealthy on the job, Murdoc tended to chatter quite a bit, in social situations. Usually he filled the air with bad jokes, creepy stories, and pointed, inappropriate, yet oddly helpful, advice. MacGyver studied Murdoc's face, as he pulled the car into a parking space. Murdoc expression was blank, his mouth firm and unsmiling. His gaze wasn't flat and cold, at least. Instead, the deep brown eyes shown darkly. Practice allowed MacGyver to see the anger and pain in them.

Getting out of the car, MacGyver walked over to the driver's side and leaned against the hood, facing Murdoc as he got out.

"Hey. Talk to me. What's going on inside that maze you call a mind," MacGyver said, teasing only a bit.

Murdoc grimaced, looking away for a moment, before mimicking MacGyver's position. Resentment and hurt twisted his mouth into a frown.

"I'm tired of people accusing me of not loving," Murdoc admitted sulkily. "I work hard at loving you."

"I know you do," MacGyver assured him tenderly, "even if you don't choose to say it. Actions speak louder than words anyway, right?"

"What's the point of saying it, if you're not going to believe me?" Murdoc complained. "You said I'm not capable of love, too."

"What?!" MacGyver asked, incredulous, then rolled his eyes. "Murdoc...are you talking about the time you kidnapped me?"

"Yes," Murdoc agreed, reluctantly.

"That was over two years ago. I was angry, _drugged_, and expecting to be tortured."

"You had my son!"

"Who I hadn't met yet," MacGyver agreed, his tone gentling again. "And, since then, you've proved me very wrong. I'm not going to think you're lying, if you say you love me."

"You usually know, when I'm lying anyway. Makes it a bit pointless."

"Not really," MacGyver said, smirking. "Your lies aren't meant to deceive. They're meant to be annoying."

"Figured that out, did you, Boyscout?" Murdoc retorted, smirking back.

"That's one of the _first_ things I figured out about you."

"Only the first?" Murdoc asked, faking intrigue. He pulled MacGyver tight against himself. "Later, you'll have to tell me what else you think you've figured out."

MacGyver laughed, wrapping his arms around Murdoc's shoulders.

"Think, huh? Well, once we're back at my place, I'll give you a detailed list."

Murdoc smirked, shaking his head. He leaned down, kissing MacGyver deeply. MacGyver gave a please hum, returning the kiss and reaching up to stroke Murdoc's hair. Murdoc pulled away slightly, resting his forehead on MacGyver's.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice straining around the unfamiliar words.

"I love you, too," MacGyver told him, before voicing his concern. "You think Nick can get my dad to back off of you?"

"Oh, probably," Murdoc assured him. "I've never seen him fail, Angus. At anything."

"Good. Though, you know, if some other country _did_ capture you, we'd just break you out."

"Tsk. Naughty," Murdoc teased.

A dark blue car pulled up and parked beside MacGyver's. Diane stood up out of the driver's seat. She smiled fondly at the lovers, before biting her lip.

"Hello, you two. Am I early or late?"

"Hi, Diane. A bit early. The food isn't here yet," MacGyver told her.

"Oh, look, it's the little birdie that whispered in my ear," Murdoc greeted.

"Am I forgiven?" Diane asked, her tone a blend of challenge and concern. "I know you don't let just anyone have your phone number."

"Diane, please," Murdoc dismissed, laughing. "If I objected to dear Riley hacking Angus' phone to get my number, I wouldn't let him put it in his contacts, to begin with. Mind you, I _am_ somewhat annoyed that you didn't just tell me what was going on."

"I'm sorry, but it was Mac's right to tell you himself, in his own way."

"I don't think you realize how this conversation went. All he said was 'This is Oversight. He's also my dad.' There wasn't any dramatic outpouring or anything."

"That's because this isn't a soap opera," Diane teased. "It still wasn't my place to say, without his permission. Frankly, I thought you'd be more upset at being called names."

"Names?" MacGyver asked.

"She called me a deadly, overgrown child," Murdoc explained, snickering. "Honestly, you people are hilarious. So, yes, I forgive you."

"Thank you. I'll see you two at the picnic site," Diane said, laughing lightly. "Don't have too much fun."

"Actually, we're right behind you," MacGyver assured her, taking Murdoc's hand and pulling him along.

They got to the picnic site and found Riley tossing a baseball with Cassian. Matty was at the charcoal grill, getting coals heated up.

"Hey, you guys," Matty greeted. "Bozer just called and everyone's on their way over now."

"Hi, Dad! Is Grandpa Nick coming, too?" Cassian asked, happily.

"I think he might be," Murdoc agreed, going over and ruffling his boy's hair.

"That's good. Riley's teaching me how to throw curve balls."

"Awesome! Let me see?"

"Okay!" Cassian agreed, turning back to Riley and throwing the ball.

"Great job!"

"Oh, so bloodless wars are fine, when Cassian does it," MacGyver teased.

"He's a child," Murdoc chided. "You're old enough to know better."

"Does Obsidian have a softball team?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"I'll just ask Nick."

"He doesn't care either."

"But, I bet he knows and would be willing to tell me," MacGyver joked.

"For all the good that will do you," Murdoc conceded, lightly.

**August 23, 2019. 4:30 P.M.**

MacGyver sat at the picnic table, finishing off the last of the vegetable platter. Murdoc was playing with Cassian, while Jack and Bozer tossed the baseball back and forth. The girls stood watching the guys, chatting and occasionally calling out teasing remarks. Aloof, but content, Nick was leaning against a tree, guarding the entire scene.

"This seat taken?"

Surprised, MacGyer looked up to find his father solemnly gazing down at him.

"No. Of course not. Have a seat. Would you like some food?"

"I'm not hungry, thanks," James said, shaking his head and sitting down. He gave a deep sigh. "I'm sorry. I was wrong to leave and wrong to stay away."

"If you know that, then why did you?!" MacGyver asked, unable to hide his hurt.

"Because I was selfish and afraid. I had a lot of reasons that don't justify it. What's important is that not loving you was NEVER one of them. I did. I do. The things I said, when we went after Walsh, were true, but the point is I left because of me, not you."

"I don't get what happened. You were a good dad, until you left. The hell were you afraid of?"

"I told you, I was angry. I was afraid of taking it out on you. When your mom died, it hurt so much...I began pushing aside my emotions, becoming goal oriented. I focused completely on work."

"What about Walsh? You said he was your best friend."

"He was, but we never saw each other outside of work. I never took time off. If I wasn't on a mission, I was preparing for one."

MacGyver shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"It was only when you showed up, trying to find me, that I really looked at my life and what it had become," James said, sadly. "Angus. You don't have to quit the Phoenix. I'm going to."

MacGyver winced.

"What did he threaten you with?"

"Nothing," James assured him. "I _want_ to do this. I can't be the cause of anything else that hurts you. You need the Phoenix more than I do. It's time I put my focus somewhere else. I do know I need to earn your trust, son. I can't do that by driving you away from your job."

"And Murdoc? Are you going to be able to accept him as part of my life?"

"I'll try. The problem is, I see too much of myself in him...or maybe it's the other way around."

"Murdoc might not understand emotions, Dad, but he feels them. He does love me."

"You really think he's changed? That you changed him?"

"No!" MacGyver scoffed. "He hasn't changed. He's grown, maybe, but I didn't do anything. Look. Look at him, right now!"

James obeyed, finding Murdoc with his gaze. The government assassin had his son in a reverse bear hug, the boy's back and shoulders pressed against his chest. Murdoc was spinning around, fast enough to make the boy's feet fly into the air. Cassian clung to his father's arms, laughing wildly.

"Murdoc loved that boy a long time before he met me," MacGyver continued. "Everything he is now was always inside of him. He did the work to bring it out."

"You really love him."

"Yeah, I really do. Right here, now, in this park, I have everything I need."

Setting Cassian down, Murdoc looked over at them, frowning lightly. He shot a questioning look at MacGyver, his eyebrows raised. MacGyver smiled, shaking his head, shrugging a bit. After a moment, Murdoc nodded, then turned to respond to some snarky comment from Jack. James studied them, then the group, beginning to plan out the work ahead of him.


End file.
